Les Saules de l'amertume
by Byronian-Khaleesis
Summary: "Et si des héros byroniens, tels que vous en avez déjà vu dans la littérature classique, passaient vos courses à la caisse du Monoprix" Cette Fic est bien évidemment parodique, relativement niaise, Yaoi (ha ha) et écrite à quatre mains ;) Les personnages présentés sont fictifs mais puisent leurs sources à divers endroits ;)
1. Chapter 1

« Bonjour, vous avez la carte fidélité ? »

Cette phrase, combien de fois avait-il du la répéter dans cette seule journée ?  
Au cours de ces huit heures interminables, rythmées par les bips incessants des codes-barres, les cliquetis des touches, les roulements crispés des caddies et le murmure sourd de Chérie FM.  
Qui d'ailleurs en avait quelque chose à faire de cette foutue carte ?  
On était samedi soir et 95% des clients ne venaient ici que parce que, manque de bol, ils avaient oublié d'acheter du Sopalin au Auchan voisin. Les autres étaient des vieux inconscients de se faire racketter ou des étudiants venus chercher de la tequila et des chips en catastrophe.

Thomas avait son travail en horreur. Sa répétitivité, ses collègues insipides, les taches ingrates, le manque de reconnaissance… L'injustice de sa situation lui pesait de plus en plus : pourquoi devait-il faire ça, alors que ses amis ne faisaient pour la plupart rien?  
Il repensait à ses parents lui annonçant qu'ils lui coupaient les vivres parce que « Il est temps de prendre ses responsabilités ».  
Même si ils maintenaient un minimum syndical, le jeune homme s'était vite rendu compte d'une chose cruelle mais hélas bien concrète : l'argent ne demandait qu'à couler entre les doigts.  
C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé là : deux jours par semaine et la moitié des vacances scolaires. Ranger des boites de Panzani, préparer des commandes, trier des paniers de course... Tout ça pour entendre une cliente dire à son môme de huit ans : Tu vois, tu dois bien travailler à l'école sinon tu finiras comme le Monsieur.  
Sans compter l'insupportable sobriquet que ses amis lui infligeaient : la Caissière.

Il était 20 heures, le supplice touchait à sa fin. Avec un large soupir de soulagement, il commença à sortir ses clés, trop heureux que sa caisse soit déserte.  
Alors qu'il triait l'argent, il perçut un très distinct raclement de gorge.  
Un type se tenait là, visiblement très agacé. Mais pourquoi donc y avait-il toujours un gogole pour ne pas lire le panonceau « Caisse Fermée » ?  
Sans même se donner la peine de le regarder, Thomas répondit machinalement

« Excusez-moi, monsieur mais je ferme…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? T'es bien là, il me semble ? A moins que tu serves de déco ?»

Mais qui était ce **** qui se permettait de lui parler comme ça ?

Le type devait avoir à peu près son âge. D'origine ibérique ou une contrée exotique, à en juger par son teint halé et ses cheveux de jais. Il était grand, pas aussi grand que lui certes, mais assez grand pour avoir une belle prestance. Sa silhouette était élégante, svelte tandis qu'une chemise fine, négligemment déboutonnée, dévoilait de façon avantageuse son torse athlétique. Mais plus que sa mise, c'était son regard qui achevait de vous corrompre. Des yeux sombres, charbonneux, distillant aussi bien du mystère que un je-ne–sais-quoi de … sadisme froid.  
L'ensemble dégageait un irrésistible aura de réussite, de charisme et… de sex-appeal (Thomas se demanda si il avait sérieusement pensé ces mots.)

« Tu es sourd ou tu le fais exprès ? Je te parle !

Le jeune homme sortit de sa rêverie pour affronter le regard d'obsidienne de son client

Monsieur, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous n'êtes certainement pas au-dessus des règles de cet établissement. Je ne suis pas responsable des horaires mais je suis tenu de les respecter. S'il vous plait, partez avant que ça dégénère…

Avant que Thomas n'ait pu exécuter le moindre mouvement, l'inconnu s'était avancé vers lui avec une célérité extraordinaire et lui avait saisi le poignet.  
Ce regard…

« Abruti… Ce n'est certainement pas toi, pauvre sous-fifre, qui pourra quelque chose contre moi. Je suis bien mieux placé que tu ne le crois, pauvre idiot… »

Au bout de quelques secondes, qui semblèrent à Thomas une éternité, l'inconnu relâcha son étreinte et partit calmement, en esquissant un très net sourire de satisfaction.  
Mais, parvenu au bout de la caisse, il se stoppa, avisa l'étal de chewing-gums, bonbons et autres et lança d'une voix douce :

Puisque tu es si pressé de partir…

Sans que Thomas ait pu réagir, une constellation de sucreries tomba dans un grand fracas, inondant le linoleum sur l'ensemble de sa caisse.  
Il se releva d'un bond, prêt à arracher la tête à cette espèce de ******  
Mais force est de constater que le supermarché était désert, le « playboy » s'était volatilisé.

« Thomas, y a un blème ? »

Abdel, le vigile, attiré par le vacarme, le considérait d'un air inquisiteur.

« Non, non, rien de spécial, j'ai trébuché…grommela-t-il »

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il n'avait pas avoué son altercation.  
Il se sentait affreusement honteux et mal à l'aise.  
Pas tant parce qu'il s'était laissé bêtement dominer et humilier.  
Mais avait-il rêvé ? Ou ces deux yeux noirs, sans fond, qui semblaient sucer toute son âme, l'avaient-ils…désiré ?


	2. Chapter 2

Fabrizio enjamba le rebord marbré de sa douche et se frictionna la tête avec une serviette molletonnée. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit avec fracas et une haute silhouette noire s'engouffra dans la pièce.

« Nico ! Bordel je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas entrer quand je suis en train de prendre ma douche ! »

« Je suis chez moi il me semble ? Et tu n'as qu'à pousser le verrou. » maugréa Nicolas en saisissant sa brosse à dents. « J'ai un rendez-vous important, un gros fournisseur. Laisse-moi. »

Fabrizio laissa tomber sa serviette qui vint rejoindre ses vêtements de la veille, encore tachés de l'alcool ingéré pendant la nuit. Rien n'avait pu arrêter la fougue qui caractérisait chacune de ses sorties nocturnes, ni la mort de ses parents survenue trois ans plus tôt, ni son installation chez son oncle, qui était bien trop occupé par lui-même pour s'apercevoir que la jeunesse de son neveu d'évaporait en vapeurs de tequila.

Laissant Nicolas à ses ablutions matinales, le jeune homme s'écroula sur le somptueux lit à baldaquin orné de velours vert qui trônait au milieu de sa chambre. Il fit frissonner la soie du drap entre ses doigts et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose le chiffonnait, qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil tant attendu. C'était l'autre abruti, au Monoprix, avec sa tête angélique qui appelait à la gifle ! Il avait fini par humilier ce caissier, mais il n'avait pas été obéi. Et il avait plus de mal à digérer cet affront brûlant, qui coulait dans ses veines en s'amplifiant au fur et à mesure que l'alcool s'amenuisait. Le vermisseau, comment osait-il lui résister ? Un connard de pauvre, obligé de travailler pour se payer un jambon-beurre ! Il les détestait, ceux qui le servaient, qui faisaient des courbettes pour exister, les livreurs, les serveurs, les femmes de ménage, les… caissiers. Ils vous souriaient, vous appelaient monsieur, bonjour monsieur, merci monsieur, à votre service monsieur. Et il fallait les supporter, non, les remercier, les accueillir, les encourager ! Il emmerdait le politiquement correct. Il plissa les yeux et se retourna, envoyant les oreillers au diable.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut tiré d'un sommeil agité par un coup de sonnette strident. Sans enlever le bandeau qui le protégeait de la lumière tamisée, il tâtonna au pied de son lit pour retrouver un oreiller et enserra avec force son cou et ses oreilles avec le coussin.

Après une dizaine de minutes, force lui fût de reconnaître qu'il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil. Repoussant le bandeau sur son front, il jeta un œil distrait à sa montre, une Rolex en or que lui avait offerte son oncle le jour de ses vingt et un ans. Treize heures. Ses amis dormaient encore sûrement, il ne pouvait pas non plus appeler la fille qu'il avait rencontrée à la fête de la veille, il avait égaré son portable. A moins que ce ne soit la fille qui l'avait volé, après que… ? Après tout, il s'en fichait. Un portable valait largement tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Et puis non, son répertoire était à refaire. La garce ! Fabrizio se laissa retomber mollement sur son lit. Il y avait encore de nombreuses heures avant le coucher du soleil… Comment allait-il pourvoir les heures qui le séparaient de sa renaissance au monde ?

Le doigt sur la sonnette, Thomas appuya avec force. Vahina lui avait dit que la dernière fois qu'elle était passée, le propriétaire n'avait pas répondu. Au fond, il était ravi que son patron lui ait demandé de déposer un colis en ville, tout plutôt que les « Bonjour, vous avez la carte fidélité ? » qu'il devait égrainer à chaque instant. Le jeune homme avait été prévenu que quelqu'un serait là pour lui ouvrir, et qu'il fallait insister si on ne répondait pas tout de suite. Il réitéra donc son geste. Au bout d'un court instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur un vieillard en livrée – Thomas ne pensait pas que cela pût encore exister - qui s'enquit de sa démarche. Lorsque Thomas expliqua qu'il lui fallait un reçu, le vieil homme maugréa qu'il devait aller chercher ses lunettes. Il s'excusa avec un sourire :

« Serait-ce vous qui avez sonné plus tôt dans l'après midi ? J'étais au sous sol et je faisais l'argenterie, vous auriez du insister, je n'ai rien entendu. J'y ai laissé mes lunettes, je ne serai pas long.»

Se demandant comment le vieux serviteur était au courant de la visite de Vanina alors qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue sonner, Thomas fit quelques pas et contempla le hall d'entrée dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait beau être habitué à un certain luxe bourgeois, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent. Les escaliers en marbre se déployaient en trompes sous l'éclat des pampilles cristallines d'un énorme lustre. L'opulence des tapis, le chatoiement des tableaux se mêlaient à la modernité des matériaux et dégageaient un léger parfum de décadence.

Alors qu'il se laissait griser par l'atmosphère lourde et précieuse de la pièce, une tornade s'engouffra dans les escaliers et bascula de l'étage à ses pieds. Il fallut un certain nombre de secondes à Thomas avant de réaliser qu'un jeune homme avait dévalé les escaliers dans un fauteuil roulant, un bandeau sur les yeux. Abasourdi, - que le jeune homme ne soit pas tombé tenait du miracle – Thomas se précipita sur l'infirme et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

« Vous auriez pu vous tuer ! Vous devriez installer une barrière en haut de votre escalier. »

A ces mots, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se releva péniblement et souleva son masque.

Thomas tressaillit. Comment avait il pu ne pas le reconnaître, bien sûr, le type insupportable et complètement imbu de lui-même de la veille !

« Je t'ai sonné ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi ? » articula Fabrizio avec difficulté. Il n'aurait pas dû boire autant, il n'était pas lui-même dans ces moments là. Il n'aurait pas le dessus, c'est l'alcool qui déciderait pour lui. Rien que cette pensée le mit en rage, et il détailla le nouveau venu en se cramponnant à la rampe.  
Thomas inspira profondément. « Je suis venu apporter un colis de la part de M. L., l'homme qui m'a ouvert est parti chercher ses lunettes pour me signer un reçu. »

« Tu es débile ? Nicolas vit ici, pourquoi s'adresserait il des colis ? Pour se faire des petites surprises ? Oulalah, j'ai reçu un colis aujourd'hui, mais qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur, suspens suspens ! »

Thomas rougit fortement sous la voix railleuse de Fabrizio. Il n'en savait rien, il ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres après tout.

Fabrizio lui arracha le paquet des mains. Il savait que son oncle n'apprécierait pas de trouver son colis ouvert, aussi le glissa-t-il sous son bras après avoir trituré un moment la ficelle qui attachait le papier.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Du fric ? » Fabrizio tira une liasse de sa poche et lui jeta un billet.

Thomas sentit la colère affluer sous l'affront, alors que l'insupportable gosse de riches remontait les escaliers en traînant.

« Pour qui me prenez-vous ? J'ai besoin d'un reçu, pas de votre sale argent ! »

Fabrizio se retourna et examina l'insecte qui venait de lui tenir tête. Il reconnut la servile créature qui avait refusé de le faire passer à la caisse. Son oncle pouvait être très dur lorsqu'il était mécontent, et Fabrizio vivait chez lui, aussi griffonna-t-il une vague signature sur le reçu que lui tendait le caissier bouillonnant.

« Va au diable », marmonna-t-il en remontant, « tu as gâché ma journée. »

Thomas haussa les épaules sur ces paroles puériles et salua ironiquement sa Seigneurie avant de prendre congé.


	3. Chapter 3

« Ha Fabrizio, mon cœur, cet endroit est juste so…FABULOUS » s'exclama Andrea lorsqu'elle découvrit le vestibule du manoir.

Fabrizio eut un léger sourire de satisfaction. Vraiment, ça avait été trop facile de la ravir à cet idiot de Paul-Marie ! Paul-Marie avec son profil grec, son allure impeccable, « Paul-Marie il est tellement beau » et blablabla  
Au final, sa précieuse Andrea, la belle dentaire qui faisait tourner toutes les têtes était sienne. Et il n'avait que trop peu abusé de son charme pour la conquérir.

Chancelante à moitié sous le poids de la bouteille qu'elle arborait tel un trophée, la blonde évaporée poussa une nouvelle exclamation de joie :

« Sérieux, chéri, c'est trop beau ! C'est dingue, c'est vraiment à toi, tout ça ? »

Fabrizio, avec son air de conquistador dont il ne se départait quasiment jamais, l'enlaça langoureusement :

« Oui, princesa Linda. Et je peux te faire voir beaucoup d'autres choses si tu le souhaites… »

Alors qu'il entreprenait de gouter aux lèvres sirupeuses de sa belle, ce fut comme si un froid intense s'était abattu sur la pièce. Et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Fabrizio ne put que constater avec horreur que la longue et sinistre silhouette noire de son oncle se tenait dans l'escalier.

Si Nicolas était intimidant à la lumière du jour, il devenait fantasmagorique à la nuit tombée. Aussi Andrea ne put retenir un cri d'épouvante franche à sa vue.

Loin de s'en formaliser, Nicolas lança dans un murmure glaçant :

« Mademoiselle, je suis navrée d'interrompre vos embrassades mais j'ai à m'entretenir avec mon neveu. En privé. Aussi vous demanderai-je de partir. Je vous ai fait appeler un taxi, Alfred va vous raccompagner. Excellente soirée, Mademoiselle »

La jeune femme, pétrifiée de terreur, n'en demanda pas tant et courut sans demander son reste jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Les deux hommes restèrent à se jauger sans mot dire pendant quelques secondes. Qui parurent à Fabrizio comme l'Eternité même.  
Mais le caractère bouillonnant du jeune homme prit vite le dessus sur l'intimidation :

« Nico, ça te prend souvent de jouer à Belphégor ou comment ça se p… »

Nicolas lui décocha un tel regard noir qu'il n'osa poursuivre.

Après un bref instant, le maître des lieux reprit de son insoutenable murmure :

« Fabrizio, jusqu'ici, je n'ai rien dit sur ton inconduite. J'ai outrepassé tes frasques, tes orgies, tes dépenses… Mais des faits récents me forcent à revoir mes principes d'éducation. »

Fabrizio eut la très désagréable impression que sa gorge se serrait au point de l'étouffer

« Deux de mes employés, à deux reprises, sont passés déposer un colis de la plus haute importance. Hors, il se trouve que l'un d'entre eux a trouvé porte close et l'autre s'est vu accueillir par un spectacle d'un grotesque affligeant, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est Alfred qui est trop vieux pour être bon à quoi que ce soit…-maugréa le jeune homme

Alfred n'a rien à voir là dedans. C'est un excellent employé, fiable et d'une valeur inestimable. Je ne te permettrai pas de le diffamer.

Mais moi, je ne suis pas ton portier ! Et encore moins pour faire des courbettes à deux moins que rien !

Je crois, au contraire que ce sont deux jeunes gens honnêtes et travailleurs. Ils se lèvent le matin, partent tard le soir, réalisent des tâches ingrates et participent au bon fonctionnement de mon entreprise. Et ils ne méritent certainement pas d'être reçus par un jeune coq caractériel. Comment peux-tu dénigrer des gens qui n'ont peut-être pas les mêmes facilités que toi dans la vie ?

Bordel, MES PARENTS SONT MORTS !

Et que sais-tu des leurs ? Il en est peut-être de même !  
Et as-tu pensé une seule seconde aux répercussions de ta conduite sur mon travail ? Au temps que tu m'as fait perdre ? Imagine qu'ils aillent parler et me répandre partout tes exploits ! De quoi aurais-je l'air ? Moi qui ai consacré ma vie à ce travail !

Nicolas n'avait pas une seule fois élevé la voix mais il sembla à Fabrizio que les murs avaient tremblé sous son intonation.

Fabrizio, j'avais de grands espoirs en toi. Je pensais que tu ne te laisserais pas aller à la facilité. Mais il faut croire que je me suis trompé.

Ce fut comme si il avait reçu un coup de poing en pleine face.

Nico…je veux dire...

Il n'y a rien à dire.

Le maître partit comme une ombre, sans ajouter mot, laissant son neveu à ses remords.

Jamais Fabrizio n'avait été humilié de la sorte. Il ne serait pas senti plus mal si son oncle l'avait traité de cloporte ou de va-nu-pieds.  
Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était seul.  
Seul, perdu au milieu d'un manoir froid et lugubre, en compagnie d'une ombre qui le méprisait.

Seul malgré toutes les filles qui emplissaient son lit.

Seul entouré de ses soi-disant « amis »…

Des larmes de rage se mirent à couler, quoique furent ses efforts pour les retenir. Et voilà ! Maintenant il se mettait à pleurnicher comme une fillette. Comment avait-il pu tomber si bas ?

Et soudain, une image lui revient.

Son visage.

Le caissier du Monoprix.

Oui, cet idiot indolent. Avec son air placide insupportable. Qui lui avait tenu tête par deux fois.  
C'était lui la cause de son malheur, de sa disgrâce.

Ce caissier stupide avec sa petite vie stupide. Oh oui, il devait avoir une petite copine bien gentille, idiote comme lui, ils devaient être heureux tous les deux comme deux imbéciles qu'ils étaient. Peut-être même qu'ils regardaient amoureusement Top Chef ensemble le lundi soir, lovés l'un contre l'autre dans un sofa premier prix Ikea.  
Peut-être même que ça faisait 3 ans qu'ils étaient fous amoureux.

Peut-être même qu'ils avait un chat. Et qu'ils mangeaient au MacDo le samedi soir…

Peut-être même qu'ils étaient heureux.

Oui, ce caissier imbécile devait être un saut à bonheur. Alors que lui, Fabrizio avait tout mais n'était pas heureux…

A cet instant précis, Fabrizio haït ce caissier comme jamais il n'avait haÏ quelqu'un. Il se fit la promesse solennelle de ruiner la vie de ce cloporte. De l'écraser jusqu'à ce que ce misérable rampe à ses pieds et le supplie tel un mollusque.

Qu'il sache qui était le maître.

Fabrizio, à cette pensée, eut un sourire féroce et ragaillardi, alla se chercher un verre de chianti à la cuisine.


	4. Chapter 4

Délaissant le livre qu'il n'arrivait pas à finir, et qui ne parvenait pas à l'emporter dans la profondeur de ses sentiments, Thomas fronça les sourcils et appuya son front contre ses mains. Les héros des romans avaient une vie infiniment plus trépidante que la sienne. Ils vivaient dans un tourbillon d'émotions, tout était sujet à rougissement, vapeurs, évanouissement. Le jeune caissier espérait ressentir sa part de vie en se plongeant dans les affres les plus sentimentales de la littérature, sans résultat. Sans être dépressif le moins du monde et sans nourrir d'idées noires, il savait qu'il n'était qu'une carcasse vide. Il aurait aimé que sa vie ne soit que passion, douleur, bonheur, émotions tranchant la quiétude alanguie de son existence. Il regarda l'horloge ikéa qui ornait le mur de la salle de repos. Sa pause était finie, il fallait qu'il retourne travailler.

Nicolas L. se pinçait l'arête du nez et fermait les yeux, les coudes sur son bureau. Sa haute silhouette maigre se déployait avec élégance sur le fauteuil directorial, les pans de son large manteau recouvrant le dossier et glissant jusqu'au sol. Il était encore jeune mais arborait déjà les marques de la vieillesse, dues aux longues nuits de travail qu'il s'infligeait depuis qu'il était étudiant. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'il pensait à prendre un assistant personnel, mais il n'avait pas confiance en tous ces jeunes loups sortis des écoles de commerce avec un seul but : la production, la rentabilité, le profit. C'était bien entendu ce qu'il fallait à l'entreprise, mais il avait besoin d'un homme de confiance auprès de lui, un homme qui ne songerait pas à l'argent avant de songer à son intérêt à lui.

Il songeait mélancoliquement qu'il ferait aussi bien de continuer à gérer seul son patrimoine, quand le téléphone l'interrompit.

« Monsieur L. ? Nous avons besoin de votre présence au poste de police. Votre neveu a encore fait des siennes. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps maintenant. Il est majeur, qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

« Il vous réclame. Il dit que vous allez tout arranger. »

« Certainement pas. Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

« Il a sauté sur des voitures et a agressé une jeune femme. Il est hors de question que nous le laissions partir comme ça, d'autant plus qu'il est ivre. Soit vous venez le chercher, vous ou quelqu'un de responsable, ou vous nous le laissez pour la nuit. »

« Je vois. Je vous envoie quelqu'un. »

Il se leva, ramena ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière avec rage et ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Il traversa plusieurs bureaux vides et arriva à la salle des employés. Il n'y avait qu'un jeune homme chargé d'un peu tout et n'importe quoi au sein du magasin. C'était le fils d'un de ses amis, il l'avait embauché sans même regardé son CV.

« Blainville ! Je veux que vous téléphoniez chez moi et que vous demandiez à Alfred d'aller chercher mon neveu au poste de police. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. Vous trouverez le numéro sur près du téléphone. Je sors, vous fermerez le bureau à clés en sortant. » Nicolas lui désigna un des bureaux vides, puis lui tendit un trousseau de clés.

« Pouchkine ! Vous cherchez à vous évadez du travail routinier, Blainville ? La joie de travailler chez nous ne vous suffit pas ? »

Thomas rougit fortement et balbutia quelques mots inintelligibles en baissant la tête, de sorte qu'il ne put voir le sourire grinçant que le directeur lui adressa.

« Je préfère l'opéra que Tchaïkovski en a fait, les vers m'ennuient. Bonsoir, Blainville. »

Nicolas L. tira la porte vitrée et disparut dans une envolée de plis noirs, laissant Thomas songeur. Il était touché d'apprendre que le directeur s'intéressait à la littérature russe, peut-être était-il lui aussi passé par les phases de questionnements existentialistes qui agitaient sa jeune âme en ce moment même ? Il soupira et s'approcha du téléphone. Alors qu'il s'asseyait au bureau qui n'hébergeait plus personne depuis que Monsieur L. avait réduit le personnel, ses yeux tombèrent sur un cahier qui dépassait d'un des tiroirs. Intrigué, il le saisit et le feuilleta rapidement. Il s'agissait de dessins, croquis saisis sur le vif, des gens de tous les jours, des clients caricaturés avec des têtes zoomorphes, des caissiers exagérément endormis… Certains dessins étaient accompagnés d'une légende corrosive. Lorsqu'il arriva à la dernière page, il sentit son souffle s'arreter et ses mains se geler. C'était un dessin de lui, nu, et dans une position plutôt… gênante, avec une silhouette à peine esquissée en arrière plan qui semblait observer la scène. C'était dégoutant. C'était effrayant, c'était… déroutant et intriguant. Le dessinateur avait incontestablement beaucoup de talent, Thomas ne pouvait pas douter qu'il s'agisse de lui-même. La même chevelure lisse et souple, les mêmes traits fins, les lèvres… non il fallait qu'il détourne le regard, mais quelle impudeur ! Qui avait bien pu oser faire cela ? Et quand ? Sans doute depuis ce bureau vitré, où l'on pouvait apercevoir les caissiers abattre leur labeur routinier. Le jeune homme se sentait sali, et en même temps étrangement attiré par ces dessins… oulah, attiré ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il rentre chez lui, personne ne remarquerait son absence… C'est complètement perdu et ahuri que Thomas poussa la porte vitrée pour regagner son petit studio.

Dans sa cellule de dégrisement, Fabrizio s'impatientait.

Le lendemain, lorsque Thomas arriva à sa caisse, il se brouilla avec quelques clients et commis plusieurs erreurs. Il n'avait pas pu dormir, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Ces dessins le mettaient mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait pas se les enlever de la tête… Admettre qu'il les avait adoré, qu'il avait été fasciné, avant de trouver le… le sien. Il s'était senti proche du dessinateur, comprenant sa vision du monde, son humour sombre mais tellement drôle… C'est vrai que cette bonne femme, là, qui vient acheter son télé z avec du comté, ressemble à un dindon… Glouglou Madame, trois glouglous cinquante… Vous avez la carte du glouglou ? Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse ! Ce type, ce dessinateur, était un pervers ! Peut-être le lorgnait-il en ce moment même ? Un détraqué qui entrait en fourbe dans les bureaux pour le mater ?

Une journée et de nombreuses réprimandes plus tard, il levait une énième fois les yeux vers la porte vitrée, quand soudain il se morigéna vertement : les dessins ! Il les avait laissés ! Il fallait qu'il récupère le sien, n'importe qui pouvait tomber dessus… Il commença à faire passer les articles du vieux à tête de loutre à une vitesse éclair.

« Enfin jeune homme, faite attention ! Cela fait trois fois que vous passez le saindoux devant votre manette ! »

« Je fais ce que je peux, vous n'aurez pas de traitement de faveur dû à votre âge. » Thomas ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'il disait, il était totalement obnubilé par lui-même, nu et…

« Vous êtes fidèle ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous avez la carte de la fidélité ? »

A ce moment là, une voix suave s'éleva derrière le vieux morse.

« Excusez moi monsieur, j'ai un différent à régler avec ce caissier… »

Avant que Thomas ne se rende compte de quoi ce que soit, il recevait une paire de gifles.

« Imbécile ! Mon oncle m'a dit que tu devais téléphoner à Alfred ! J'ai dû passer la nuit en cellule ! Tu crois que c'était fun ? Espèce de taré ! Oui c'était l'éclate, je vais t'y envoyer moi, tu verras ce que c'est de se reposer bien gentiment sur les genoux d'une féministe qui t'empêche de dormir parce que les hommes sont le fléau de cette terre ! Se faire insulter, c'est ton truc, demeuré ? Va te faire foutre, Blainville ! »

Thomas était trop abasourdi pour se rendre compte que Fabrizio connaissait son nom. Encore énervé par l'auteur de ces dessins absurdes, il se leva et commença à jeter les courses du malheureux morse sur le nouveau venu.

« De quoi tu parles ? Je ne vous connais pas, allez vous en ! Sécurité ! Sécurité ! » brailla-t-il tout en serrant un paquet de papier toilette comme inutile rempart entre lui et le fou furieux qui essayait maintenant de le saisir au collet. Comme Abdel tardait, perdant tous ses moyens comme à chaque situation de stress, il fit ce qui lui passait par la tête : lancer violemment sa tête contre le crâne de son agresseur.

Tous les clients hurlèrent, Fabrizio tomba avec fracas, le nez en sang, s'accrochant par reflexe à la cravate d'un client et le faisant choir.

« Je vais te faire renvoyer abruti ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! « vociféra le garçon dont le teint mat virait au rouge.

Déjà, les responsables accouraient. Marie-Jeanne, la chief manager, le saisit par un bras, l'entraîna dans son bureau et lui réclama des explications, qu'il fût incapable de fournir, bavant de rage.

« C'est lui ! Madame c'est lui le coupable ! C'est un malade, il est déjà venu saccager le Monoprix ! »

« C'en est trop, monsieur Blainville. Je vous donne quinze minutes pour préparer vos affaires. Vous nous quittez immédiatement. » Marie-Jeanne ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était l'occasion rêvée de réintroduire son fils qui était trop idiot pour occuper une quelconque place dans la société. La place de ce Blainville serait parfaite.

En sortant du magasin, Thomas dût se faire violence pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Fabrizio, qui était en train de se faire soigner par des jeunes filles généreuses qui avaient assistées à la scène, le regardait d'un air triomphant.


	5. Chapter 5

« Bordel, Luc, t'as pas vu mon portable ? »  
Son colocataire, vautré dans la canapé, émit un très vague grognement qui indiquait : « Désolé, cher ami mais je ne suis actuellement pas en état de bouger le moindre muscle et donc encore moins de t'aider dans ta quête désespérée »  
Quoique fort sympathique, Luc avait une très fâcheuse tendance à enchaîner les beuveries jusqu'au petit matin et finissait presque toujours à demi-mort dans leur pauvre et innocent sofa.  
Thomas ne pouvait décemment pas le blâmer : lui-même avait la veille consommé plus de vodka qu'il n'en avait absorbé lors des six derniers mois.  
Il avait honte d'admettre que l'alcool avait été une illusoire eau de Lethé, qu'il avait cherché délibérément à se soûler pour oublier sa désastreuse semaine.  
Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer : la sonnerie de son Smartphone continuait à retentir sans pitié dans l'exiguïté du petit studio.  
Essayant de rassembler autant de lucidité qu'on le peut après une nuit très courte et très alcoolisée, Thomas tentait de localiser l'insupportable engin.  
Les individus qui vous appelaient à 7 heures et demie du matin, un samedi, étaient assurément des sadiques infâmes qui méritaient la pendaison.  
Enfin, il trouva l'instrument de torture, planqué sournoisement entre une boite de Pringles entamée, une bouteille de Heineken et une chaussette sale de Luc.

« A-aalloo- réussit-il à articuler d'une voix plus que pâteuse

- Blainville ! Vous me faites enfin l'honneur de répondre ! J'avais crains de devoir joindre votre secrétaire personnelle...

Cette voix railleuse, à la fois glaçante et mielleuse, ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul homme

- Monsieur…je… je N'avais pas mon portable…7 heures du matin… Dormais- bafouilla-t-il sans succès

- Vos horaires de sinécure étudiante ne m'intéressent pas, Blainville - répliqua Nicolas d'un teint sec - Je suis moi-même levé depuis 5h30, aussi ai-je assez peu de compassion de vous avoir réveillé.  
Mais venons-en au fait : vous croyez vous capable d'arriver dans un état décent dans mon bureau dans une heure ?

-Da-dans une heure ? Au-au magasin ?

- Mais bien sûr, au magasin ! Sur quelle planète vivez-vous ? - répliqua Nicolas, visiblement agacé. Cessez vos enfantillages, Blainville et soyez là dans une heure, point. Je vous attends.

Sans ajouter une syllabe, il raccrocha brusquement.  
Thomas était estomaqué. Leur brève conversation avait achevé de dissiper son brouillard mental et avait laissé place à une franche colère.  
Comment osait-il encore lui donner des ordres ? Il le prenait pour son esclave ou quoi ? Avait-il oublié qu'il l'avait plus ou moins indirectement viré ? Par la faute de son dégénéré de neveu ?

Il était sur le point de rappeler son ex-patron pour l'envoyer au diable quand soudain, une pensée terrifiante le traversa : Et si Monsieur L. voulait lui annoncer qu'il portait plainte contre lui ?  
Thomas sentait la panique et la résignation le gagner. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait à ce point contre lui ?  
Après quelques secondes de profond désœuvrement, il se ressaisit enfin. Rien ne lui prouvait que ses craintes fussent fondées. Et ensuite, quand bien même ce serait le cas, il devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'en dissuader.

En se garant sur l'immense parking encore vide du supermarché, Thomas sentit sa boule au ventre grossir encore davantage. Il mit un certain nombre de minutes avant de sortir de la voiture et feindre un pas décidé.  
L'idée même de croiser le regard réprobateur de ses anciens collègues et d'être perçu comme le dernier des criminels par la clientèle le terrorisait.  
Fort heureusement, il était tôt et le Monoprix était pour ainsi dire désert, à l'exception de rares habitués matinaux.  
Abdel n'avait même pas encore pris son poste à l'entrée et le jeune homme put s'introduire sans peine dans le magasin honni.  
Par prudence, il choisit cependant de raser les murs et n'alla même pas saluer Vanina dont il reconnut la délicate silhouette à la caisse.  
Il arriva enfin au bureau patronal, au terme d'un parcours rendu labyrinthique par ses efforts pour ne pas se faire repérer.  
Odile, la secrétaire que Nicolas avait engagée bien à contrecœur, n'était pas là et aussi Thomas s'annonça-t-il lui-même en toquant à la porte.

- Entrez ! - tonna cette voix si caractéristique

Le jeune homme entra aussi timidement qu'un élève de sixième convoqué par méprise dans le bureau du proviseur.

Le bureau de Nicolas était à son image : minimaliste et austère. Il était absolument dépourvu du moindre effet personnel, ne laissant de place qu'au fonctionnel. La pièce comprenait un mobilier massif mais réduit : de larges étagères qui déployaient d'innombrables dossiers, rangés avec un soin méticuleux, un immense bureau industriel, le fauteuil imposant directorial en cuir tanné et deux chaises bien moins confortables pour les « solliciteurs ».  
Les murs mêmes étaient mornes : d'un blanc cassé trop lumineux et ornés de gravures insignifiantes, ils ajoutaient à l'atmosphère pesante de la pièce.

Lorsque Thomas entra, Nicolas était depuis longtemps absorbé dans un travail intense. Ses yeux calculateurs faisaient un mouvement de va-et-vient incessant entre l'écran de son ordinateur portable et les pages de l'énorme classeur posé à proximité. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne sembla même pas remarquer la présence du jeune homme.

Thomas se demandait si il était vraiment aussi vieux qu'il le croyait. Il soupçonnait que sa maigreur presque maladive, son teint ladre et ses cernes bleutés le faisaient paraître deux fois son âge réel.

Paradoxalement, ses cheveux noir jais étincelaient d'une première jeunesse et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat peu commun.  
Cet homme était véritablement un mystère. Il était taillé pour être un Machiavel de roman méditerranéen, ourdissant des complots atroces dans les alcôves d'un palais florentin, et non le propriétaire d'un banal hypermarché de province.

Nicolas s'extirpa enfin de sa lecture et toisa son ancien employé, l'examinant des pieds à la tête.  
A peu près du même âge que Fabrizio, le jeune homme était plus grand d'une voire deux têtes mais certes moins athlétique. Il se dégageait de lui une impression de nonchalance « cool » qu'on rencontrait un peu partout chez les jeunes gens de sa génération : ses cheveux châtain clair étaient ébouriffés sans recherche d'effet particulier tandis qu'une mèche rebelle barrait presque entièrement son front – Nicolas eut un imperceptible sourire amusé en pensant en comparaison à la sophistication capillaire de son neveu - , une barbe de trois jours - le bougre n'avait fait même pas fait l'effort de se raser !- couvrait négligemment sa mâchoire à la ligne agréable et ses yeux fatigués ne laissaient transparaître qu'une sympathie naturelle et une honnêteté absolue.  
Un (très) beau et brave gars. Voilà avec qui le redoutable homme d'affaire avait à traiter. La tâche serait plus qu'aisée.

Thomas, n'y tenant plus, rompit le silence avec timidité :

- Monsieur, je sais pourquoi je suis ici mais sachez que je ne me laisserai pas faire !

- Plaît-il ? –répondit Nicolas avec perplexité

- Vous voulez porter plainte contre moi - dit le jeune homme avec tristesse - C'est légitime, je veux dire, je me suis comporté comme un imbécile. Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer…

Son ancien patron le regarda avec le même air effaré que si il venait de déclarer que Michael Jackson se cachait sur la Lune et faisait du ping-pong avec Marylin Monroe et Elvis Presley.

- Mais enfin, de quoi parlez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore été cherché ?  
Porter plainte ? Pour quoi faire ?  
Peut-être qu'effectivement ça mettrait un peu de plomb dans votre cervelle bien creuse mais j'estime qu'il y a plus formateur pour un jeune homme que passer un mois en maison d'arrêt pour troubles à l'ordre publique.  
Premièrement, vous le savez, je n'ai pas l'habitude de jeter l'argent par la fenêtre ni de gaspiller mon temps et payer sans garantie une tripotée d'avocats, remplir une paperasserie plus qu'inutile et devenir momentanément esclave de cette bureaucratie rigide ne fait pas partie de mes projets immédiats.  
Ensuite, je ne souhaite pas accabler vos parents, qui sont des gens respectables, pour une ridicule histoire de rixe adolescente.

- Monsieur, laissez-moi vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé !- répliqua Thomas, terriblement soulagé mais soucieux de rétablir la vérité

- Epargnez votre salive ! – le coupa le directeur d'un geste sec - Votre amie dont le nom m'échappe est déjà me voir pour m'haranguer que c'était un scandale de renvoyer un employé aussi parfait que vous, que vous étiez une victime innocente etc. Elle vous a défendu bec et ongles. Charmante petite.

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de Vahina. Il savait son amie prompt à s'enflammer et qu'elle l'ait défendu envers et contre tout lui faisait chaud au cœur.

- Ecoutez, loin de moi l'idée d'amoindrir les torts de mon neveu ou de vous attendrir - poursuivit le directeur - Mais sachez qu'il traverse une espèce de crise existentielle, aggravée par un certain manque de … repères familiaux. Et il a, semble-t-il, choisi comme « mode d'expression » une agressivité puérile et excessive. Oh, bien sûr, je pourrais l'envoyer chez des soi-disant spécialistes qui feraient les frais à ma place de l'immaturité de Fabrizio pour 72 euros la séance. Mais voyez-vous, je pense qu'il est désormais assez grand pour rendre compte de ses choix. Je ne crois pas, d'après mon expérience, que cette fantaisie durera longtemps mais tant qu'elle est là, faisons en sorte qu'il y ait le moins de dommages collatéraux possible… Mais, comme je doute que le bien-être psychique de mon neveu vous interpelle, venons-en au fait.  
Parlons de votre avenir avec nous.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Vous n'auriez pas travaillé chez nous si vous n'aviez pas besoin d'argent, n'est-ce pas ?  
Bien entendu, il est impensable que vous repreniez votre ancien poste. Votre petite saynète aura marqué les esprits.  
Cependant, j'ai bien mieux à vous proposer que faire des frites à la chaîne.

Thomas déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait la désagréable impression de pactiser avec un démon.

- Je ne vous apprendrai rien en vous disant que je préfère d'ordinaire être seul maître à bord. Mais, ces derniers temps, je me sens lasse. Oui, lasse d'être perpétuellement entouré d'incapables, de sangsues avides et de pleutres. J'ai besoin de sang neuf. D'une personne honnête, travailleuse et désintéressée.  
Comme vous, par exemple.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien où vous voulez en venir, Monsieur…

- C'est pourtant limpide, Blainville. Je recherche un assistant personnel et vous me semblez être le candidat idéal. Et puisque, grâce à votre incartade, vous n'avez plus d'obligation, je peux sans scrupule vous réquisitionner.

- Euh, attendez – répliqua Thomas qui essayait d'assimiler cet afflux d'informations - quelles sont euh… vos conditions ? Je veux dire, je fais des études, je ne peux pas me permettre de…

- Vos horaires seront exactement les mêmes que ceux auxquels vous étiez usité – trancha Monsieur L. - Vous travaillerez à mon domicile, en emmenant uniquement votre ordinateur. Si d'aventure vous aviez besoin de quoi que ce soit, tout sera mis à votre entière disposition.  
Quant au salaire… Vous serez payés 30% de plus qu'à votre ancien poste, plus une prime de 10% voire davantage si je m'estime… satisfait de vous.

- Mais que devrai-je faire ?

- De la comptabilité, du secrétariat, gérer mes appels, mes mails, m'accompagner lors de rendez-vous professionnels… Bref, rien que vous soyez incapable de faire.  
Blainville, je n'ai pas l'impression que vous soyez conscient de votre chance. Les jeunes diplômés donneraient père et mère pour le dixième de ce que je propose à vous qui n'étiez finalement qu'un garçon de caisse, un jeune ingénu de 22 ans. Je n'aurais qu'à claquer des doigts pour vous trouver non pas un mais plusieurs dizaines de remplaçants.  
Car travailler pour moi, qui fais partie des plus hautes sphères d'influence, est un bonus, disons, non négligeable – ajouta Nicolas dans un sourire.

Thomas savait qu'il ne bluffait pas.  
Nicolas L. était non seulement l'homme le plus riche de la région mais il était de notoriété publique que ses « amis » se trouvaient jusque dans les cabinets ministériels. Pour autant, la perspective de travailler étroitement avec lui ne l'enchantait guère. Nicolas avait la juste réputation d'être d'une exigence maladive, poussant à bout tous ses collaborateurs.  
Le jeune homme ne doutait pas de faire les frais de ses sarcasmes et de sa mauvaise humeur légendaire.  
Par ailleurs, il y avait le problème Fabrizio. Celui-ci ne bouderait certainement pas le plaisir de l'humilier encore et encore…

Malgré tout, comme l'avait si bien souligné Nicolas, Thomas avait cruellement besoin d'argent. Et ses parents seraient si fiers de lui…  
Mais cela valait-il vraiment la peine de subir brimades et vexations à longueur de journée ?

-J'accepte votre offre, Monsieur – répondit finalement le jeune homme après une longue lutte intérieure – C'est un honneur que de travailler avec vous.

- Oh – continua Nicolas avec malice - je ne doute pas que notre collaboration sera… extrêmement enrichissante.


	6. Chapter 6

« Connard ! Retourne apprendre à conduire, sale petit con ! »  
Thomas sortit brusquement de sa torpeur et contempla d'un air hébété l'aimable automobiliste qui l'avait si gentiment interpellé.  
Devant le visage rouge de fureur du brave usager, le jeune homme balbutia quelques mots d'excuses et lança le regard le plus contrit possible.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je dois vraiment me ressaisir ! » pensa-t-il tandis que l'énergumène s'éloignait en continuant à faire honneur à son vocabulaire fleuri.  
Essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle, il prit une grande inspiration et mit machinalement en route sa playlist Drive.

_I don't eat. I don't sleep. I do nothing but think of you. You keep me under your spell, you keep me under your spell…  
_  
Mais force est de constater qu'il ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à la musique, ni à la route d'ailleurs.  
Depuis son entrevue avec Monsieur L., une pensée sordide, inavouable, inique l'avait envahi. Insidieusement au début pour au final l'obséder complètement. A tel point qu'il n'en avait pas dormi la veille :  
Et si Nicolas était l'auteur de ces …. dessins ignobles ?  
D'abord, l'idée lui avait semblé complètement farfelue. Monsieur L, cet iceberg aussi raide que la justice, … ressentir du désir ? Pour un autre être humain ?  
Thomas repensait à ces yeux impitoyables qui sondaient, cherchant sans relâche la faille, vous pénétrant jusqu'à la moelle…  
Non, c'était ridicule.  
Nicolas, un notable respecté, un ami de ses parents, qui avait le double de son âge…Certes, il n'était pas marié et on ne lui connaissait pour ainsi dire aucune amitié féminine mais ça ne suffisait pas à en faire un dessinateur pervers…  
Et pourtant, son mépris affiché des conventions, son cynisme, son ironie féroce s'accordaient si bien avec le ton acide des esquisses.  
Le grand patron, assis derrière son imposant, scrutant sa clientèle avec dégoût, listant leurs disgrâces physiques pour mieux s'en amuser, s'arrêtant sur ce jeune et beau caissier, goûtant virtuellement à ses lèvres sensuelles…  
Le jeune homme sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir. Et dire qu'il avait de son plein gré accepté de se jeter dans la gueule, donnant ainsi l'occasion à Monsieur L. de le reluquer de tout son soûl et peut-être même de … !  
Thomas se souvint de cet épisode de Game of Thrones où un compagnon d'infortune de Jon Snow expliquât s'être retrouvé au Mur parce qu'il avait refusé les avances d'un seigneur peu délicat. Il en eut aussitôt des sueurs froides.  
« Non - se dit-il en secouant la tête - je ne dois pas m'emballer. Rien ne prouve que Monsieur L. ait quelque chose à voir avec ces … ces horreurs. Et puis de toute façon, on n'est plus au Moyen-Age ! Si jamais il euh… me fait des propositions pas très nettes, je me casse vite fait et puis c'est tout. Allez, respire, respire...»  
Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était arrivé à destination : le manoir Art Déco de Nicolas se dégageait crânement des autres bâtisses, pourtant très bourgeoises.  
Thomas coupa le moteur et inspira une toute dernière fois avant de s'avancer timidement vers l'interphone.

Fabrizio était excédé. Non seulement, il s'était levé aux aurores (à savoir 11 heures du matin) mais en plus, il n'arrivait plus à remettre la main sur son portable. Il voulait appeler la fille de la veille… Quel était son nom déjà ? Camille, Marie, Elise, Victoria…? Quelle importance finalement ? Tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il retrouve son téléphone.  
Pourquoi diable fallait-il que cette baraque fût si grande ?  
A bout de nerfs, il se dirigea sans grande conviction vers la bibliothèque.  
C'était à la fois l'une des pièces les plus personnelles et les plus spectaculaires de toute la demeure. Entièrement décorée de boiseries, elle contenait pas moins de 700 ouvrages différents dont de nombreuses éditions originales, balayant toute la littérature universelle, du romantisme allemand à l'existentialisme français, d'Aristote à James Joyce. Elle renfermait entre autre deux immenses globes célestes du XVème siècles fabriqués à Delft, que Nicolas avait rapportés d'une vente aux enchères à New York.  
Bien que possédant sa propre bibliothèque attenante à sa chambre, Monsieur L. avait une affection toute particulière pour cette pièce. Il n'était pas rare de le voir, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, consulter le prince de Machiavel ou Utopia.  
Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la silhouette noire et maigre de son oncle qui occupait les lieux…

- Toi ! – hurla Fabrizio à la vue du cassier du Monoprix

Thomas, qui ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer, faillit lâcher son ordinateur sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'on avait engagé une nouvelle Conchita- lança Fabrizio avec un sourire féroce – Où sont donc ton plumeau et ta tenue de soubrette ?

Le jeune homme sentit sa mâchoire se serrer sous l'affront mais était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser humilier

-Je ne suis pas là pour tes beaux yeux. Monsieur L. m'a engagé comme assistant personnel et je…

Fabrizio éclata d'un rire mauvais

-Assistant ? Ne me fais pas rire, pitié. La générosité de Nicolas ne va pas jusqu'à aller chercher des employés dans le caniveau ! Pourquoi irait-il s'encombrer d'un arriéré comme toi alors qu'il peut avoir la crème de la crème ?

-Oh je ne sais pas – répliqua Thomas sans se démonter – peut-être est-il sensible à ma façon de gérer les cas difficiles…

Fabrizio blêmit et malaxa par réflexe son nez

-Très spirituel, Blainville, vraiment. Mais un conseil, ne te prends pas pour ce qui tu n'es pas. Ici, plus qu'ailleurs, c'est moi qui ai le pouvoir.

-Ha, vraiment ? – répondit Thomas malicieusement - Je serais très curieux de savoir ce que Monsieur L en pense…

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Fabrizio, cramoisi de haine, se jetait sur lui.  
Ils se trouvèrent projetés avec fracas contre l'un des pans de la bibliothèque et il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'ils ne soient pas assommés par un volume de la Divine Comédie.  
Certes, Thomas avait pour lui l'avantage de la taille mais l'Espagnol était plus rapide et entrainé, et il semblait que sa force avait été multipliée par cent.  
Le jeune homme, malgré tous ses efforts, se retrouva vite plié en deux par un coup de poing d'une ardeur formidable. Mais Fabrizio ne s'arrêta pas là : un autre coup, tout aussi fort, vint rencontrer sa mâchoire et Thomas se retrouva presque inconscient à terre.  
Mais il avait trop d'honneur pour en rester là et enfonça avec toute la violence dont il était capable ses ongles dans la chair de son agresseur. Alors que Fabrizio poussait un hurlement de douleur, Thomas lui décocha une droite magistrale, s'apprêta à le saisir mais l'Ibérique para l'attaque et l'envoya valdinguer sur le sol.  
Avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu esquissé le moindre mouvement, Fabrizio lui avait tordu les bras et bloqua ses jambes de tout son poids.  
Le visage de son tortionnaire n'était plus qu'à une poignée de centimètres du sien. Il pouvait percevoir son souffle rauque, ses muscles saillir sous sa chemise, la sueur perler sa peau mate.  
Tordu de douleur, il savait qu'il avait perdu et attendait le coup fatal.  
Mais au lieu de ça, Fabrizio continuait à l'observer.  
Ses pupilles d'obsidienne étaient dilatées comme jamais et brillaient d'un éclat fiévreux, presque dément.  
Mais ce n'était ni de la haine, ni de la colère qu'on pouvait y lire.  
C'était le même regard qu'il lui avait jeté lors de leur première rencontre. Sauf qu'ici, il n'y avait plus aucune équivoque.  
La respiration de Fabrizio devenait de plus en plus irrégulière. Thomas sentait les mains qui l'agrippaient devenir de plus en plus moites, le sang affluer à ses veines…  
Son bassin, appliqué contre son bas ventre, commençait clairement à se durcir...  
Mais soudain, Fabrizio relâcha subitement son étreinte et se releva derechef.  
A bout de souffle, Thomas massa ses poignets endoloris tout en regardant furtivement son adversaire.  
L'Espagnol était méconnaissable : transi, livide et l'œil hagard.  
Il resta quelques secondes dans cet état de prostration intense avant de sortir de la pièce avec fracas, sans même se retourner.

Cela faisait bien des heures que Fabrizio se retournait encore et encore dans ce foutu lit. Exténué, il poussa un hurlement de rage et envoya ses coussins en plumes d'oie choir à l'autre bout de la chambre.  
Maudit soit ce ****** de Blainville !  
Pourquoi ce moins-que-rien s'amusait-il à lui gâcher la vie ? Juste en existant ?  
Ce cloporte, cette misérable petite hôtesse de caisse ne méritait pas qu'un patricien comme lui – après tout, le sang de la vieille aristocratie argentine coulait dans ses veine !- lui daigne ne serait-ce qu'un regard !  
Et pourtant, il avait eu cette… cette… réaction.  
Il se souvint alors de sa première rencontre avec le caissier. Là aussi, il avait ressenti son cœur battre plus vite, sa respiration s'accélérer… mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de la colère et de l'agacement.  
En soi, ce n'était pas vraiment le fait d'être attiré par un homme qui le gênait.  
Il était, après tout, communément admis que Jules César, Alexandre ou Hadrien avaient quelque goût pour de jeunes éphèbes.  
Cela ne remettait même pas en cause sa sexualité. Les très jolies femmes ne le laissaient assurément pas de glace mais il n'en avait que trop connues. La lassitude aidant, il se pouvait tout à fait qu'il ait envie d'expérimenter quelque chose de nouveau.  
Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur Blainville ?  
Il représentait exactement tout ce que Fabrizio avait en horreur : il était gentil, prévenant, sensible, gauche… bref une vraie limace guimauve  
Objectivement, il devait cependant reconnaître que le caissier était… beau. D'une manière très différente de la sienne – le jeune homme avait une très haute idée de ses propres atouts - mais incontestablement, il était loin d'être désagréable à regarder.  
Mais quelle niaiserie, quelle mièvrerie ! Le genre à pleurer devant les Frères Scott et Vampire Diaries assurément !  
Il eut un sourire mauvais. Au fond, Blainville n'était-il pas comme toutes ses conquêtes habituelles, une jolie petite attraction ?  
Et puisqu'il était là, autant en profiter un peu. Peu importe qu'il ait inventé la poudre ou non.  
Le jeune homme était intimement convaincu qu'il n'aurait pas à insister longtemps pour faire du caissier ce qu'il voulait.  
Exit l'histoire de la petite amie depuis 3 ans. L'Espagnol avait lu dans ses yeux qu'il n'était qu'une pauvre chose esseulée, facilement manipulable.  
Fabrizio eut un grand soupir de satisfaction et se recoucha, rasséréné.  
Après tout, il fallait bien que ce genre de mollusque serve à quelque chose.


	7. Chapter 7

« Monsieur Blainville ? Vous m'entendez ? Monsieur ? »

Réveillé en sursaut, Thomas prit quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas, de toute évidence, dans la douceur ouatée de son lit hospitalier.  
Non, il était toujours dans le manoir de Monsieur L., toujours derrière ce même bureau auquel il était accoudé depuis déjà un certain nombre d'heures, lui-même toujours situé dans cette même bibliothèque lugubre.  
Seule nouveauté : Alfred le fixait avec sollicitude, chargé d'un plateau garni de victuailles.

Oh, Alfred – balbutia-t-il, honteux de s'être laissé surprendre dans une telle position – Je… Je me reposais juste les yeux quelques minutes. Je suis désolé….

Amusé de l'embarras du jeune homme, le vieux serviteur lui rendit un sourire complice

Je ne me serais jamais imaginé autre chose, Monsieur Blainville. J'étais justement monté vous dire que Monsieur s'en était allé à quelque réunion de force majeure et que par conséquent, vous pouviez disposer. Mais connaissant le rythme de travail… disons… particulier de Monsieur, j'ai pris la liberté de monter de quoi vous sustenter. Je crains, hélas, que mon employeur fasse peu cas de ce genre de détail.

Thomas regarda avec un bonheur non feint la canette de Coca suintante tant elle était fraîche, la monstrueuse part de cheese cake et les tagliatelles engorgées d'une sauce épaisse et onctueuse.

- Il ne fallait pas, Alfred. Merci beaucoup.

Oh, ce n'est rien, Monsieur. Vous m'excuserez, ignorant vos goûts personnels, j'ai pris la liberté de vous préparer ce qu'affectionne Monsieur Fabrizio. Mais si, à l'avenir, vous désirez quelque chose de particulier, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

- C'est parfait, Alfred. J'aimerais terminer mon dossier avant de partir. Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

Nullement, Monsieur Blainville. Ne vous souciez pas de fermer en partant : nous laissons la maison ouverte en soirées. Monsieur Fabrizio n'a pas l'habitude de trouver porte close…– ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu

Tandis que le majordome sortait, le jeune homme se mordit avec violence la lèvre inférieure.  
Fabrizio, Fabrizio… Encore et toujours lui.  
Le jeune lord ne daignait pas paraître depuis plus d'une semaine mais c'était comme si chaque meuble, chaque poignée…jusqu'à la lame du parquet hurlait son nom à tue-tête.

Dans un premier temps, Thomas avait été soulagé de l'absence de l'Espagnol… après tout, ce qui s'était passé… c'était ignoble… presque un vi…oui, ce type était vraiment un pervers narcissique, personne ne pouvait savoir jusqu'où ce cinglé irait si leurs chemins venaient à se recroiser.  
Cependant, bien qu'il se refusât à l'admettre, une minuscule part de lui, cachée tout au fond, bien au fond, de son être, mourrait d'envie de le revoir.  
Peut-être était-ce par bravache, par flagornerie ? C'était en effet assez délectable d'avoir fait perdre de sa superbe à cet ego monstrueux !  
Mais il y avait aussi une certaine…curiosité.  
Non, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir AIME ça. Et encore moins avec un type pareil.

Pour chasser ses idées déplacées, Thomas se replongea, tout en engloutissant sa plâtrée de pâte, dans le fabuleux dossier de Monsieur L. au nom évoquant mystères et délices orientaux : « Comptabilité Novembre-Décembre 2012 »  
Alors qu'il parcourait le paragraphe « Fournisseurs » consciencieusement en aspirant une tagliatelle, la lourde porte grinça.

Chai presq' 'ini, Al'red… – lança-t-il au nouveau venu, en manquant de s'étrangler avec ses féculents.

Ta maman t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas parler la bouche pleine, Blainville ? – rétorqua une voix suave

Fabrizio se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire ambigu aux lèvres. Bien que son regard torve et le verre de rouge à sa main attestassent qu'il n'était plus de première fraicheur, le jeune homme n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Sa chemise en lin fin, son pantalon à pince et ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient des airs d'Alain Delon ibérique.  
Il n'aurait fallu qu'une blonde vaporeuse en robe mousseline pour compléter ce tableau parfait.

- Bah alors, t'es pas content de me voir – continua Fabrizio devant la mine effarée de son rival - Monsieur le playboy du Monoprix ? T'as vraiment l'air fin avec ton filet de crème sur la bouche…

Thomas s'essuya frénétiquement les lèvres d'un revers de main et lança avec fureur :

Dégage, connard ! Bordel, mais pourquoi tu viens toujours me pourrir la vie ? Dégage, parce que je te préviens que cette fois-ci, je te briserai les deux jambes !

La rage du jeune caissier sembla mettre l'Espagnol en joie

Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà pu voir l'étendue de tes talents. Bien qu'ils ne m'aient pas réellement convaincu…Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Mes talents dans quel domaine exactement ? – répliqua Thomas, surpris de sa propre audace – Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que nous parlions de la même chose…

Le maître de maison n'en parut pas le moins du monde décontenancé et au contraire, son sourire s'élargit mystérieusement

Ha, nous en venons enfin à notre affaire !

Il n'y a rien à dire !

Vraiment ? Oh, pourtant, nous en avons des choses à nous dire !

Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je te méprise. Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu te crois au dessus de tout, tu penses que tout t'est dû. Tu crois certainement que je suis comme une de tes pouffiasses, qu'il te suffit de me balancer un billet de 100, ou de me menacer, pour que je satisfasse tes… pulsions. Essaye seulement pour voir !

A sa grande surprise, Fabrizio éclata de rire

Ha, mais je vois que la caissière se rebiffe, qu'elle sort les griffes. C'est trop meugnon !

Je te préviens, je vais vraiment te casser la gueule si tu continues !

Ecoute, Blainville, ton petit numéro est, je dois le reconnaître, assez comique mais tu ne trompes personne avec tes petites mimines serrées.  
J'obtiendrai de toute façon ce que je veux.

Pauvre con !

Je sais très bien que tu en as autant envie que moi mais que tu joues à la mijaurée, uniquement parce que tu te crois trop bien pour ça. Le gentil Blainville qui fait toujours tout ce qu'on lui demande « Oui, madame, Oui, maman, Oui, Monsieur L. », coucher avec le vilain Fabrizio qui fait tellement de bêtises ? Vous n'y pensez pas, Madame la marquise.

Tu mens !

Oh et puis, tu es mort de peur ! Oui, mort de frousse que pour une fois dans ta misérable vie, tu puisses t'éclater. Cococotte, poule mouillée va !  
Ta dernière copine devait en avoir tellement marre d'avoir un tel clanpin aux basques ! Pour peu qu'il ait une fille assez bête pour vouloir seulement d'une telle guimauve !

Thomas bouillonnait de haine. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il pourrait se retenir avant de l'étrangler.

Tu te crois mieux, peut-être ? Un alcoolique dépravé, qui saute tout ce qui bouge pour finir seul dans son manoir lugubre sans même un chien pour l'aimer.  
Tu me fais tellement pitié !

C'est de Nicolas dont tu as peur ? Tu crains que ton patron adoré te voie forniquer avec son neveu malsain ? Toi, l'employé modèle ? Détends-toi, il n'en saura jamais rien ! Allez, Blainville, laisse-toi faire…

Avant que Thomas n'ait pu réagir, Fabrizio avait saisi ses poignets avec une vigueur formidable

Tu as encore des progrès à faire en self-défense… Et maintenant, ouvre la bouche…

Le jeune homme sentit la langue de l'Espagnol puis la sienne s'y mêler…Il sentit un engourdissement lourd le prendre. Il sentit Fabrizio mordre sa lèvre inférieure. ..  
Il se débattit faiblement lorsque Fabrizio commença à hardiment déboutonner sa chemise

Ha, ha, c'est un peu mou là dessous !

Thomas rougit fortement sous la pique

Je ne suis pas gros !

Non mais j'ai la confirmation que la caisse ne fait visiblement pas travailler les abdos… T'es vraiment une guimauve, Blainville.

Vexé, le jeune homme essaya de le repousser mais l'Espagnol, en réponse, resserra encore un peu son étreinte

Eh oh, ma caissière préférée, tu ne vas pas partir maintenant ? C'est le meilleur moment !

Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Tais-toi un peu, tu veux bien ? – surenchérit son amant en l'embrassant à pleine bouche

La main de Fabrizio se fit plus baladeuse, caressant du bout des doigts son torse. Elle descendait encore et encore… jusqu'à son jean.  
Le bouton sauta et il cessa alors complètement de penser.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsque Fabrizio s'éveilla, l'aube pointait ses doigts timides sur le corps pâle de Thomas, encore engoncé dans le profond sommeil qui suit une nuit d'amour. Les draps vert émeraude se plissaient voluptueusement autour de la taille des deux amants. Fabrizio ricana. Il l'avait eu bien facilement, ce petit caissier. Décidément, son charme était irrésistible. Une ombre passa sur son visage diaboliquement séduisant, et il fronça les sourcils dans l'espoir de chasser la mélancolie qui venait de l'étreindre. Tout était trop facile, dans sa vie. Il désirait une fille ? Il l'avait. Un voyage ? Il partait quand il le voulait, grâce à ses relations dans son domaine professionnel. Il aimait les beaux objets, mais la beauté ne lui semblait plus suffisante ces dernières semaines. Une main glacée lui serrait le cœur, et il se découvrait avide de nouveauté, de sensations fortes. Plus rien ne le comblait, et cette nuit avec Blainville, qui l'avait comblé sur le moment, lui semblait maintenant si triste… Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il jeta un regard chargé de mépris sur son comparse. Blainville était responsable de son mal être. Pourquoi restait-il là, à dormir avec son stupide air béat, alors que Fabrizio bouillait intérieurement ? Au fur et à mesure qu'il méditait sur sa souffrance, il se persuadait qu'il haissait Thomas. C'était lui la cause de tout. Et Fabrizio se sentait même bêtement, stupidement jaloux de lui. N'était il pas le nouveau joujou préféré de Nicolas ?

Avec hargne, il ouvrit les tiroirs de sa commode à la recherche de vêtements propres. En glissant la main pour trouver une paire de chaussettes, peu importe la couleur, il sentit un contact métallique et gelé. Il tira l'objet à lui, et un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres délicatement ourlées. Des menottes, qu'il avait volées au cours d'un passage au commissariat, et qu'il avait eu l'intention d'utiliser pour pimenter ses soirées.

A pas de velours, il s'approcha du jeune éphèbe endormi. Le soleil qui le caressait faisait entrevoir à présent des parcelles de chair dorée, plus musclée que ce que Fabrizio avait pu croire au Monoprix. Les cheveux châtain s'emmêlaient sur le front lisse où subsistait un rang perlé de sueur. Fabrizio se fit violence pour ne pas caresser la joue et la bouche qui s'adonnaient innocemment au sommeil…

« Beurk ! Mais tu baves, Blainville ! Fais gaffe c'est pas des draps de chez Tati ! » susurra le sombre brun à l'oreille de Thomas, tout en lui saisissant fermement les deux mains, et les emprisonnant à la tête de lit.

Le jeune secrétaire se redressa immédiatement, tentant en vain de se délivrer.

« Fabrizio, laisse moi partir ! Ton oncle m'attend ! »

« Hmmm, mais quelle répartie ! Je serais presque tenté de te laisser partir… Imbécile ! Nicolas n'est pas prêt de revenir, il est à une de ses interminables réunions. »

« S'il te plait, Fabrizio ! Je ne joue plus ! »

« Arrête d'essayer de te convaincre, Blainville… Tu n'as jamais joué, tout est toujours spontané et vrai, chez toi ! Une vraie midinette ! C'est d'une niaiserie… Tu me dégoutes… »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnais, hier… » Avant qu'il n'ait pu achever sa phrase, Fabrizio avait sauté sur le lit, s'était installé à califourchon sur lui et appuyait un oreiller contre son visage. Suffoqué, Thomas battit des jambes et réussit à désarçonner Fabrizio qui relâcha sa prise.

« Non, mais, t'es, malade !? » toussa Thomas. « Délivre moi immédiatement ! »

Le beau visage crispé par la rage de son amant renforça le désir qui commençait à monter en Fabrizio. Bien sûr, c'était ça qu'il lui fallait ! Sentir le jeune homme à sa merci l'excitait. Il était bien trop fébrile pour se rendre compte de l'insanité des ses pensées. Il avait perdu sa froideur habituelle en même temps que son self control. D'un seul élan, il se réinstalla au dessus de Thomas, lui maintenant fermement les épaules sur le lit tandis qu'il se délectait de sa colère. Il lui fallait plus que de la rage. Il voulait que le jeune homme le supplie, qu'il ait peur de lui. Il voulait le torturer pour mieux le délivrer, et apparaître en héros, en dieu. Il ligota les jambes de Thomas aux extrémités du lit avec les draps et s'assura que les nœuds tiendraient.

« Aujourd'hui, tu m'appartiens. Et si ça me plait, tu resteras plus longtemps. Si ça me déplait, hé bien… » Il n'acheva pas, passant la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et regardant Thomas d'un œil carnassier.

« Tu es fou ! Aidez-moi ! Quelqu'un m'entend ?! » L'ancien caissier s'époumona, furieux de s'être laissé prendre au piège si facilement, et terriblement humilié. Il s'était donné entièrement, et il s'était fait avoir comme une jeune fille de quinze ans !

« Ou tu vas ? Reviens ! Me laisse pas comme ça ! Fabrizio ! »

Fabrizio était parti en claquant la porte, laissant Thomas désemparé. Après de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses pour se délivrer, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il dépendait entièrement du maître des lieux.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, qui semblèrent interminables à Thomas, Fabrizio réapparut, portant un plateau chargé de victuailles.

« Tu as faim, mon poussin ? Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger… Oh, mais je ne sais pas si c'est très bon… C'est le stock frelaté que Nicolas récupère pour donner à ses chiens… »

« Bâtard ! Donne-moi à boire ! »

« Oui, mon agneau. Tu es si beau avec ses vilaines veines qui jaillissent de ton visage, et cette bave qui coule sur ton menton ! Vraiment, une apparition divine. »

Fabrizio approcha un verre des lèvres de son prisonnier, et Thomas but avidement, avant de recracher une partie du liquide.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Tu m'as fait boire quoi ? Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, je préviendrai les flics ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, mon cœur. Et puis en ce qui concerne les flics, tu ne vas pas m'ennuyer avec ça tout de suite. »

Thomas se sentait mal, il avait faim, et la tête lui tournait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante, il sentit sa vue se brouiller, et bientôt il tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut des vieux instruments de torture moyenâgeux, que Fabrizio avait pris bien soin de placer à sa vue. Puis il se rendit compte que Fabrizio l'avait changé de chambre. Il était dans un sous sol, dans lumière naturelle, étendu sur un large lit tendu de velours cramoisi. Un miroir recouvrait quasiment la totalité des murs et du plafond. L'esprit embrumé, il lui fallu quelques minutes avant de penser qu'il devait s'agir d'une pièce où les libertins du XIXème siècle devaient s'adonner à leurs activités.

« Ravissant, qu'en penses tu ? J'ai trouvé cette pièce une fois que je jouais à chercher une jolie demoiselle… Passons. Je suis sûr que Nicolas ne sait pas qu'elle existe, il m'en aurait parlé. Tu es à l'abri, bien à l'abri avec papa Fabrizio. »

Thomas ferma les yeux, la peur commençant à s'insinuer sournoisement en lui. Il était tombé sur un détraqué. Et pourtant, rien cette nuit n'avait pu lui faire supposer que… Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pour habitude de coucher avec des hommes, mais l'espagnol lui avait semblé particulièrement tendre et prévenant. Comment un si soudain revirement avait il pu se produire ? Il se sentit incroyablement naïf. Hier soir, alors que Fabrizio avait passé un bras derrière sa tête et lui soutenait fermement la nuque pour l'embrasser, il avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme, et il aurait juré… Bref, il était tombé amoureux. Et cela rendait son effroi bien plus amer. Fabrizio avait raison, il se comportait comme une midinette, il s'était toujours comporté avec naïveté, écoutant son cœur plutôt que sa raison, fréquentant de mauvaises personnes, se faisant manipuler…

Fabrizio de son côté n'en menait pas large. Il s'était beaucoup amusé à faire ingérer un somnifère puissant à Blainville, à le descendre à la cave, à le ligoter en n'épargnant pas sa peau blanche et fine… Il avait terriblement aimé cela. Mais maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas le garder indéfiniment à la cave, mais l'excitation était passée et il se rendait bien compte que s'il le libérait maintenant, Thomas irait porter plainte. Comme il n'y avait pas de témoin, cela n'irait pas bien loin, mais il avait déjà eu à faire à la justice…


	9. Chapter 9

Les yeux dans le vague, Fabrizio caressait fébrilement son verre de whisky.  
Le goût obscène de l'alcool tourbé lui implosait dans la bouche mais pas assez pour l'écœurer, l'odeur iodée le grisait mais pas assez pour lui faire perdre totalement ses sens.  
Il aimait cette sensation ambivalente, juste entre la nausée et la délectation, à la limite du supportable.  
Combien de verres avait-il ingérés au juste ? 2, 3, 4, 5 ou même une dizaine ?  
Le liquide ambré dansait dans le récipient de cristal, irradiant presque à la lumière des néons, feu follet sournois, conseiller fourbe de fous comme lui.  
Car assurément, il était fou.  
Comment expliquer autrement tout ce qu'il venait de faire ?

Si seulement ce foutu verre pouvait l'achever. Qu'il s'écroule comme une masse et oublie tout…  
Mais il était trop tard, il le savait. La boisson aurait bientôt raison de lui et une nouvelle fois, ses démons reprendraient le dessus…

_Oui, bien trop tard.  
_  
Il s'extirpa de la contemplation de son whisky pour considérer sa victime.  
Toujours fermement lié, Thomas était méconnaissable. Il avait depuis longtemps cessé ses cris de rage pour sombrer dans une apathie complète. Ses yeux semblaient morts, ses cheveux châtains collaient par plaques à sa peau luisante de sueur tandis que ses muscles menaçaient de lâcher à tout moment.

Fabrizio se leva en titubant, s'approcha du visage du gisant et sans plus de cérémonie, lui jeta le contenu de son verre à la figure

- Bah alors, mon petit cœur, on fait la sieste ?

Le jeune homme sortit faiblement de sa transe. Il était épuisé, son corps ne le soutenait plus qu'à moitié, il voulait juste que tout ça s'arrête.

- Va te faire foutre – balbutia-t-il d'une voix pâteuse

-T'es pas très aimable, mon chaton. Ca me déçoit de toi – susurra Fabrizio en lui effleurant la joue sensuellement

Pour toute réponse, Thomas lui cracha avec véhémence à la figure.

Hébété, Fabrizio le fixa un moment sans comprendre… avant de lui retourner une gifle formidable.

-Tu te prends pour qui, espèce de sale petit con ?

-Tu traites aussi bien toutes tes p*tes ? – rétorqua Thomas avec un sourire goguenard - Tu les frappes quand elles font pas ce que tu veux ? Ou alors est-ce que ça veut dire que j'aurais le droit à un petit extra ? Pour entre autre ne pas aller dire aux flics que t'es un putain de dégénéré psychopathe?

- Tu es affligeant, Blainville. On dirait un poulet dépenaillé dans une basse cour. Tu crois sérieusement m'intimider avec ton numéro de tigresse échaudée ? Tu n'iras jamais voir qui que ce soit.

- Ha ouais ? J'attends de voir le chèque…

- Je n'ai même pas besoin de ça. Tu feras tout ce que je veux…

_Parce que tu es fou de moi_ – murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son amant, avant de se lancer dans une imitation cruelle de tout ce que le jeune homme avait pu laisser échapper durant leurs ébats.

L'ensemble des viscères de Thomas se contracta douloureusement tandis que les moqueries résonnaient en lui.  
Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié et sali de toute sa vie. Sa gorge était si serrée et son estomac si retourné qu'il aurait bien vomi ses tripes si il n'avait su combien ça satisferait ce…monstre.  
Plus que la faim, l'épuisement, la douleur, il comprit que Fabrizio se gargarisait de ses bleus à l'âme.  
En regardant les innommables… « choses » qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, l'ancien caissier se demanda si le maître de maison allait s'improviser Joffrey Baratheon… puisque visiblement, il n'avait pas plus d'importance pour lui qu'un chien galeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'achever ? –lança-t-il enfin d'une voix pleine amertume - Vas-y, éclate-toi. De toute façon, ça m'est bien égal désormais.

- T'achever ? Ou même seulement t'abimer ? Où serait le plaisir? Non, mon poussin, ce n'est pas ça que j'attends de toi…

Sa tête lui paraissait étrangement lourde, ses yeux se troublaient…

- Sois à moi, rien qu'à moi…

Il laissa ses doigts s'appesantir sur le torse de Thomas. Il en parcourut les sillons, dessinant virtuellement les muscles, suivant la courbe des côtes saillantes. Il n'en avait pas encore assez. Il en voulait plus…

Le jeune secrétaire le regardait avec horreur. Il était plus qu'évident que Fabrizio était ivre mort et Dieu seul savait quelles insanités pourraient alors lui traverser l'esprit …

L'Espagnol entreprit de couvrir de baisers le cou de son amant. Thomas sentit alors une main puissante lui tenir fermement la nuque tandis que l'autre se logeait insidieusement entre ses omoplates.

- Je t'en prie, arrête…- gémit-il plaintivement

Fabrizio s'approcha encore un peu plus de son visage, tant et si bien que Thomas pouvait percevoir son haleine empuantie par l'éthanol.

- Dis-le, Dis-le et je te laisse partir…

- Mais dire quoi ? – s'exclama le jeune homme, en proie à une peur panique - Putain, je ne comprends rien ! Laisse-moi partir!

Les pupilles de l'Ibérique n'étaient plus que deux fentes, transcendées par la concupiscence (ou était-ce l'aliénation ?)

- Que tu m'appartiens, corps et âme. Que je suis ton seul maître.

- QUOI ? Mais tu es complètement dingue ?! Jamais je ne…

Son corps devint alors tout chose. Des frissons d'une atroce exquisité le traversaient de part en part…

- Dis-le !

- Non… Je…Je …

- Dis-le ! –hurla alors Fabrizio, au comble de l'excitation.

Ce paroxysme sublime de ses sens que la faim, la soif et la fatigue rendaient plus violent encore, étourdissait, abrutissait, enivrait le jeune secrétaire. Il ne désirait plus que s'enfoncer davantage dans ce délicieux abysse…

- Je… je suis… à toi…

- Répète-le ! Je veux te l'entendre dire distinctement.

- Je…suis à toi.

- Dis-le plus fort ! Hurle-le !

- JE SUIS A TOI !

Mais contre attente, Fabrizio le frappa sans complaisance

- Appelle-moi maître, pauvre idiot !

- Je suis à toi… Maître.

Semblant satisfait de la soumission de son amant, l'Espagnol empoigna alors ses deux joues entre son pouce et son index et tira le charmant minois à lui.

- C'est bien, mon joli trésor. Tu apprends vite… Mais n'oublie pas, maintenant tu es mon esclave. Tu m'appartiens et tu devras faire tout à mon bon plaisir. Essaye seulement de briser ta promesse et je te jure que je te le ferai payer au centuple – ajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser goulument les lèvres offertes à sa vue.


	10. Chapter 10

« Thomas, je dois te demander quelque chose… Voilà, c'est pas facile à dire… Il faut que tu me répondes franchement…Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu te drogues ? »

Thomas manqua de s'étouffer avec son Coke Cherry.  
Le visage de Vahina traduisait une sincère inquiétude il n'était de toute façon pas dans ses habitudes d'être sarcastique elle était d'une nature bien trop entière.  
Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'en éprouver une atroce cumpabilité.  
Lorsqu'il était sorti de sa… « cave », il avait perdu toute notion d'espace-temps. Amoindri aussi bien physiquement qu'intellectuellement, il lui avait semblé que rien, en dehors de la chambre secrète, n'avait jamais existé.  
Aussi fut-il plus ou moins abasourdi de découvrir que, non seulement il avait passé plus de trois jours coupé de monde, mais aussi, à la lumière des 27 messages qui emplissaient sa boîte de réception, que sa disparition n'avait pas passé inaperçue.  
Si il avait prétexté un voyage professionnel en Suisse avec Monsieur L. et une panne de batterie pour cause de son silence, il avait plus mal aisé de dissimuler les stigmates de sa séquestration.  
De larges hématomes couvraient ses poignets rouges et gonflés, son visage était havre, décharné, jauni, des cernes monstrueuses lui mangeaient les joues…  
Paradoxalement, si son corps souffrait le martyr, lui-même se sentait pris d'une exaltation nouvelle.  
Fabrizio l'avait transcendé, révélé à lui-même. Le jeune homme lui avait fait entrevoir quelque chose de bien plus grandiose que tout ce que son existence médiocre et timorée pourrait jamais lui offrir.  
Il lui avait apporté ce qu'il avait cru deviné dans ses premiers émois littéraires :  
le sublime.  
Thomas en venait à mépriser son entourage : tous engoncés dans leur vie stupide et étriquée, incapables de percevoir ne serait-ce qu'un lambeau de sa passion.  
Oh, bien sûr, il savait ce qu'ils diraient tous : ils le jugeraient, lui répéteraient combien c'était malsain…  
Et quand bien même ils auraient raison, quand bien même Fabrizio le conduirait irrémédiablement à sa perte, quand bien même il ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais… il ne pouvait plus reculer.

-Je vais bien, je te jure – assura-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur

-Non, Thomas, tu ne vas pas bien. Ne me mens pas. D'abord, cette embrouille au Monoprix, ça ne te ressemblait pas. Et maintenant, tu ne donnes aucune nouvelle pendant des jours, tu as l'air malade… Je suis ton amie, tu peux me dire si tu as des problèmes !

-Je te promets, je ne me drogue pas, je ne suis pas devenu scientologue, je ne me prostitue pas non plus - rétorqua-t-il d'un ton faussement rieur

-Ce n'est pas drôle – continua la jeune fille sévèrement – Tu le prends à la légère, alors que tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Luc m'a même demandé si je savais pourquoi t'étais si « bizarre »

Effectivement, pour que Luc lui-même s'intéresse, la situation devenait préoccupante.

Thomas était excédé. La sollicitude de Vahina, totalement désintéressée, lui semblait au contraire exagérée et déplacée.

- Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre…- marmonna-t-il avec aigreur

- Si tu acceptais d'en parler, on pourrait essayer au moins !

- J'ai dit NON, c'est pourtant clair ! Fiche-moi la paix ! Toi, Luc, les autres, allez au diable ! – lança le jeune homme hargneusement en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise.

Sa propre agressivité le surprit. Son amie le regarda, incrédule.

- Tu dois aller vraiment mal pour en arriver là – déclara-t-elle enfin sentencieusement

Sous le regard dur de la jeune fille, Thomas se rassit, penaud, honteux de s'être laissé submergé par ses émotions.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du crier. Je… Y a juste quelque chose en moi qui se passe et c'est difficile d'en parler.

A ces mots, Vanina s'illumina

- T'es amoureux de quelqu'un, c'est ça ?

- Oui et ce n'est pas juste de l'amourette. C'est même pas une histoire de sortir avec. Je sais pas, ça va beaucoup plus loin que ça… Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal et en même temps aussi bien.

- La personne sait que tu ressens ce genre de choses pour elle ?

- Oui mais elle s'en moque. Elle n'inclut pas l'amour dans ses relations humaines. On a juste des contacts physiques… poussés, dirons-nous.

- Mais vous êtes quoi l'un pour l'autre ? Des Sex Friends ?

Thomas se demanda si la définition de sex friends incluait la séquestration et la torture.

-Oui, on peut dire ça.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas pour ce genre de relations. Tu n'as pas l'air de t'y épanouir pleinement. Même si il existe autant de d'amours qu'il y a de cœurs , je ne pense pas que celui-ci soit le plus enrichissant. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que quelqu'un qui te traite aussi mal.

-Je l'aime trop pour m'en soucier.

-Oui mais tu vas beaucoup souffrir, tu le sais…

Vahina était en couple depuis 5 ans. Elle se définissait volontiers comme une « incorrigible romantique » mais Thomas savait qu'elle n'aspirait en réalité qu'à la stabilité, l'équilibre, la confiance... Quoiqu'elle fût aussi ouverte d'esprit que possible, le jeune homme doutait qu'elle puisse admettre sinon comprendre l'intensité douloureuse de ses propres amours.

-Tu as sans doute raison…- soupira-t-il avec lassitude

Le visage de la jeune fille était emprunt d'une tristesse sourde. Pour la première fois, elle ne parvenait pas à sonder son ami. Elle craignait que sa passion, qu'elle devinait dévorante, n'ait hélas un dénouement guère heureux. Comme elle avait peu d'espoir de le raisonner, elle se devait, en tant que confidente, de rester en retrait et d'être, le cas échéant, l'épaule consolatrice.

-Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi… – finit-elle par dire avec son affabilité naturelle

-Merci. Ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon, ça va aller - répondit le jeune homme, reconnaissant de l'espace que lui laissait son amie

-J'espère… Bon, je dois y partir. N'hésite surtout pas à m'appeler!

Quelques au revoir et autres embrassades plus tard, la sonnerie toujours atroce de son Smartphone retentissait avec virulence. On était vendredi soir et il n'était pas impossible que par chance, elle fût synonyme de quelque soirée de fortune.

-Blainville ! Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez mort !

Le jeune homme sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

-Monsieur…Monsieur L. ?

-Vous ne cessez de me surprendre, Blainville. On dirait presque que vous tombez des nues que votre employeur cherche à vous joindre…

-C'est-à-dire qu'un vendredi soir…

-Ha, encore vos sacro-saintes horaires estudiantines !  
Vous ne serez jamais maître du monde, mon cher Blainville.  
Peu importe… Toujours est-il que j'ai besoin de vous urgemment pour ne pas dire immédiatement.  
Notre dernier échange remontant à plus d'une semaine, je ne crois pas vous demander l'impossible…

Thomas frémit d'horreur. Trop obsédé par le neveu, il en avait oublié l'oncle. Si, d'un côté, les évènements récents rendaient un tête-à-tête avec son patron assez surréaliste, pouvait-il décemment se dérober ?

- Bien entendu, Monsieur. J'arrive tout de suite.


	11. Chapter 11

Lorsque Thomas sonna à la porte du manoir L., il pensa qu'il devait être fou pour remettre les pieds dans un endroit pareil. Après un instant d'attente qui lui parut une éternité, Alfred parut et lui précisa que le maître l'attendait dans la bibliothèque.

« Monsieur Blainville ! Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas la journée. Qu'avez-vous à rester planté là ?! Je veux que vous recopiiez ces adresses sur ces enveloppes, et que vous y glissiez une réponse que voilà. C'est personnel, vous avez intérêt à soigner le travail. »

« Oui Monsieur. » Thomas hésita, mais il voulait savoir… « Monsieur ? Comment se porte votre neveu… Fabrizio ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il... hum, enfin, il n'était, comment dire… »

« Alors Fabrizio est venu vous voir ? Je lui avais pourtant interdit de venir vous déranger. La bibliothèque n'est pas un endroit qu'il fréquente ordinairement. Il va comme hier et comme il ira demain, assurément. Les enveloppes, monsieur Blainville. »

« Bien, Monsieur, » balbutia Thomas en rougissant. Il venait de s'apercevoir que sa question était incongrue, étant donné qu'il n'était pas censé discuter avec quiconque pendant ses heures de travail. Mais la soudaine chaleur qu'il ressentit lui enflammer le visage devait tout au regard perçant de son patron, planté droit dans ses yeux châtaigne. Tout dans cet homme transpirait la froideur, ses paroles baignaient perpétuellement dans un accent douçâtre et cynique. Thomas se demandait si tout cela ne faisait pas partie d'une mise en scène pour effrayer ses interlocuteurs. La voix naturelle de Monsieur L. était grave, la plus grave qu'il ait entendu. Mais cette voix de chocolat était enrobée d'une douceur mielleuse et atténuée par un chuchotement à peine perceptible si vous vouliez l'entendre, il fallait vous taire, et si vous n'entendiez pas ne serait-ce qu'un mot, il pouvait vous en cuire. Les rumeurs à ce sujet allaient bon train aux caisses du Monoprix, mais Nicolas était aussi réputé pour sa droiture et sa compréhension.

Quelques heures et beaucoup de salive en moins plus tard, Thomas cacheta la dernière enveloppe. Monsieur L. était parti depuis une heure. « Tant mieux, se dit Thomas avec mauvaise foi. Ce bonhomme et ses regards lubriques me dégoutent. » Toutes ces réponses étaient des confirmations pour des invitations à un mariage. Des réponses affirmant que trois personnes de la famille L. seraient présentes. Peut-être que Fabrizio amènerait une poule ? Cette pensée serra le cœur de Thomas. Il décida de rechercher l'invitation initiale, pour apprendre le nom des invités. Nicolas L., Fabrizio et sa fiancée la championne d'équitation Suzanna Yésouitrobel ? Nicolas L., Fabrizio et son amie la chanteuse Nola Yésouiounepouf ? Il devenait amer et bête, peut-être que Vanina avait raison et qu'il s'embarquait dans quelque chose de malsain… de mauvais pour lui ?

Alors qu'il cherchait dans les tiroirs du secrétaire, il tomba sur une enveloppe un peu rigide, blanc crème. Le faire-part ! Au nom de Nicolas L. seulement… Il extirpa l'invitation, qui semblait en mauvais état… Chiffonnée, presque. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'apprêtait à la remettre dans son enveloppe, quand son œil accrocha un nom. Blainville. Le carton était en réalité un faire part de décès… Le décès de Madame Henri Blainville. Thomas se rassit avec précipitation. Sa mère, morte alors qu'il n'avait pas deux ans… Qu'est ce que ça foutait dans les affaires de son employeur ? L'oncle était aussi un psychopathe, nourrissant une obsession malsaine pour lui ? Il était tombé chez des tarés, qui capturaient d'innocentes victimes pour les pervertir ? Les pervertir… Thomas rougit en songeant qu'il avait aimé ça…

Il méditait sans trop savoir quoi penser quand Nicolas fit irruption dans la pièce, apportant un plateau chargé de victuailles. D'un bond, Thomas tenta de remettre tout en ordre : tous les papiers posés sur le bureau s'envolèrent pour s'écraser en masse sur le parquet.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose, peut-être ? » railla Monsieur L. en s'approchant à pas de velours.

« Je… je suis désolé, patron, euh, monsieur, euh… » tenta maladroitement Thomas.

En cherchant à rattraper la faute de son jeune secrétaire, Nicolas saisit le faire-part fautif. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le nom de Blainville, et son visage se décomposa.

« Bien. Allez-vous-en. »

« Monsieur, je peux tout expliquer, j'ai… »

« Dehors. » La voix glaciale de Monsieur L. le mettait beaucoup plus mal à l'aise que s'il avait crié. Il s'était laissé tomber sur un fauteuil et pinçait l'arête de son nez, comme à chaque fois qu'il était soucieux.

Thomas ramassa rapidement ses affaires et s'éclipsa le plus discrètement qu'il put, tout en jetant un dernier regard contrit sur son employeur. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à la vue de Nicolas, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, et secoué de ce qui semblait être…des sanglots ?

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer, Nicolas se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir fermé à clé. Il prit le portrait jauni par le temps et contempla le visage si pur de la femme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Les cheveux dorés reflétaient le même soleil que celui qui venait d'ouvrir sur lui un monde de ténèbres. Les grands yeux châtaigne brillaient de la même intensité, et Nicolas laissa ses les souvenirs l'envahir peu à peu.

Ambre. La lumière de sa vie, qui était arrivée sans crier gare, bousculant ses mornes habitudes d'adolescent. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, pauvre garçon sans ami, qui passait ses journées à lire et à étudier, moqué des autres. La chaleur qui émanait d'elle l'avait enveloppé pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre la lui dérobe. Malgré tout, il était resté, ami fidèle, ne laissant rien entrevoir de sa béante déchirure, souriant même le jour de son mariage.

Et puis, ce fameux jour du 31 octobre 1991, tout avait pris fin.  
La beauté solaire qui amenait un sens à son existence avait été fauchée, percutée par un chauffard.

Souriant dans sa douleur, Nicolas se remémora l'épaule consolatrice qu'il avait offerte à Henri, en mémoire d'Ambre. Et sa promesse, faite à son amie dans la triste intimité de la chambre d'hôpital : être là pour son fils, s'en occuper même s'il n'en était pas le parrain. Depuis, Monsieur L. avait toujours gardé un œil sur Thomas, fréquentant Henri malgré l'amertume. Dans les premiers temps, il n'avait pas voulu voir l'enfant, craignant de ne plus rien déceler de son aimée. Par la suite, il avait tenu à garder une certaine distance entre eux, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans une famille qui n'était pas la sienne.

Et Thomas était venu travailler au Monoprix, ne lui laissant plus le choix : il avait dû reconnaître que le jeune homme était l'exacte réplique de sa mère.


	12. Chapter 12

Thomas n'osa pas parler à son père de l'incident survenu chez Monsieur L.  
Il savait combien la mort tragique de sa mère restait un traumatisme ancré chez cet homme pourtant fort peu impressionnable. Henri Bainville était si peu disserte sur sa première épouse qu'on aurait pu douter qu'elle eût jamais existé.  
Thomas ne connaissait pratiquement rien de sa mère biologique. Il était bien trop jeune lors du drame pour en avoir le moindre souvenir et son père avait rapidement refait sa vie avec une autre, si bien que le jeune homme n'avait jamais manqué de figure maternelle. Seules lui parvenaient des bribes de ses grands-parents qui, à l'occasion, donnaient corps à ce fantôme du passé à travers récits de voyages et anecdotes de bêtises d'enfants.  
Au fil du temps, Ambre Blainville était devenue un mythe d'un autre âge, une sorte d'héroïne byronienne dont le nom était lui-même sujet à fantasmes.

- Ha, ta mère ! C'était la plus belle de toutes ! Déjà, alors qu'elle n'avait pas seize ans, elle faisait tourner les têtes. Et elle le savait, la petite coquine ! D'ailleurs, entre nous, sans vouloir offenser ton cher père, qu'est-ce que tu lui ressembles ! Tu es son portrait craché, ma parole ! – s'extasiait son grand-père Michel, généralement après quelques verres lors des réunions familiales.

Mais quid de Monsieur L. ?  
Thomas savait que son père et son employeur se connaissaient depuis un certain nombre d'années, et ce bien avant sa propre naissance. Malgré cela, ils n'avaient jamais été excessivement proches aussi le jeune homme s'étonnait que le directeur gardât religieusement un faire-part vieux d'une vingtaine d'années… L'émoi qu'il avait décelé sur le visage de Nicolas avait-il un quelconque lien avec la disparition prématurée de sa mère ? Avaient-ils été amis ? Ou Monsieur L. était-il devenu subitement émotif en raison de soucis qui le dépassaient…?

De guerre lasse, le jeune secrétaire préféra balayer ses pensées. Il avait bien trop à faire avec son propre vague à l'âme pour se préoccuper de son patron torturé.  
Il maudissait sa maladresse qui l'avait empêché d'obtenir le nom de cette idiote qui se gargarisait au bras de Fabrizio. Etait-ce une Charlotte Casiraghi bis, recrutée pour ébahir la famille de l'Espagnol ? Ou une Paris Hilton vulgaire et peroxydée avec qui il défraierait la chronique ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle serait avec lui...

Thomas envisageait de passer sa rage sur le mobilier de sa chambre quand une fois de plus, son portable se mit à sonner.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Blainville.

Si la voix de Monsieur L. n'avait jamais été chaleureuse ou même simplement cordiale, Thomas ne l'avait jamais perçue comme…menaçante. Mais ces quelques mots avaient instillé en lui un froid intense et mortifère comme il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant.  
Le jeune homme savait que Nicolas voulait lui faire payer son propre accès de faiblesse. Il n'entendait pas se révéler à quiconque et encore moins à lui, pauvre petit secrétaire ridicule… Il comptait lui montrer qu'il était toujours le maître.

- Monsieur Blainville ?

Thomas dut inspirer profondément avant de pouvoir articuler une réponse intelligible

- Oui…oui, Monsieur ?

J'ai besoin de vous pour m'accompagner au mariage de ma cousine.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous m'avez bien compris, Blainville.

- Pardon, mais Monsieur, je ne crois pas être invité !

Monsieur L. marqua un temps avant de répondre.  
Thomas imaginait alors ses prunelles sans fond le transpercer aussi sûrement qu'un coutelât arrache la peau tendre d'une biche

- Voyez-vous – reprit Nicolas de sa voix d'outre-tombe - ces obligations familiales ont la très fâcheuse tendance à traîner en longueur… Ce qui implique un retard considérable dans nos affaires. Aussi, votre aide me serait infiniment précieuse, si toutefois vous arrivez à supporter mieux que moi ces pensums écœurants. En tant qu' « auxiliaire », vous êtes liés à mon service et par conséquent, n'avez pas besoin d'une invitation officielle. Mais si vraiment vous vous sentez gêné, vous pourrez toujours servir de serveur ou je ne sais quoi qui a cours dans un mariage…

- Monsieur, je ne sais pas…Enfin, je ne crois pas pouvoir venir…

- Pensez-vous vraiment avoir le choix, Monsieur Blainville ?

Thomas tressaillît. Bien sur que non, il n'avait pas le choix. Avec Nicolas L., vous n'aviez jamais le choix. Vous n'étiez que le jouet de ses caprices, l'instrument de ses désidérata… Il ne serait une fois de plus qu'un misérable domestique, cloitré dans une chambre monacale, sans aucun espoir ne serait-ce que d'apercevoir Fabrizio. Ou au contraire, il devrait rester là impuissant, essuyant péniblement l'humiliation de le voir avec une autre…

Comme convenu, Thomas avait reçu les billets de train - il ne voyagerait évidemment pas avec la famille L. – et pas moins de 300 pages de dossiers à éplucher avec soin avant l'arrivée.  
La pièce jointe était agrémentée d'un message explicite, soulignant que le jeune homme ne saurait bien sûr faire abstraction de sa lecture pendant le trajet.  
Au terme de plusieurs heures et une certaine explosion rétinienne, le jeune homme parvint enfin en gare où, à sa grande surprise, l'attendait Alfred qui l'accueillit avec son habituelle amabilité obséquieuse.

Le mariage avait lieu dans un château du XVIIème, entièrement restauré.  
Un défilé incessant de serveurs transportant fleurs, nappes, argenterie allait et venait sans cesse de petits chapiteaux blancs dont les élégantes draperies s'envolaient au gré du vent , telles de délicates volutes blanches dans la campagne verdoyante de juin. Le temps lui-même était de bonne augure et Thomas se surprit à se laisser à l'allégresse générale.  
Le jeune homme logeait dans une dépendance, qui sans avoir le luxe de la dépendance principale, avait tout le charme d'une maison d'hôtes cotée. Une fois installé, Alfred l'informa que en raison du cocktail, Monsieur L. serait retenu au moins une grande partie de la soirée mais si l'occasion se présentait, il n'hésiterait pas à s'enquérir de l'avancée de son travail.  
Après le départ du vieux majordome, Thomas ne put s'empêcher de jubiler : le cocktail et son agitation mondaine constituaient une occasion rêvée de retrouver Fabrizio.

Il mit à profit la fin d'après-midi pour boucler tous ses dossiers – Nicolas ne tolérerait pas le moindre laisser-aller – et préparer précautionneusement les détails de son escapade.  
A priori, Monsieur L. ne pourrait pas s'esquiver immédiatement malgré sa sainte horreur des mondanités.  
De combien de temps exactement il disposait, Thomas n'en avait aucune idée mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance.

Le dîner démarrait à 20h mais les invités tardaient à arriver : une foule hétéroclite et bariolée de robes de soie, bibis extravagants et smokings trop serrés se dirigeait avec nonchalance vers les rotondes de fortune, s'extasiant au passage sur à peu près tout sur quoi leur regard pouvait se poser.  
Thomas se mêla discrètement à la foule, cherchant des yeux son amant.  
Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il le vit, tout de superbe et d'élégance…accompagné d'une divine créature au port altier et à la chevelure sirénienne. L'éblouissant couple était en grande conversation avec une vieille douairière, chouette ridicule qui portait à peu près toute sa collection de bijoux sur son cou décharné, et un gros monsieur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'éponger le front tant la sueur perlait son front gras.  
La vue de la sublime jeune femme centupla la jalousie de Thomas :

« Tu vas voir, pauvre con, tu perds rien pour attendre aux bras de ta garce… »  
Emporté par la rage, le jeune homme sentit la tête lui tourner il n'avait rien mangé depuis plusieurs heures et son estomac commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse.  
Qu'à cela ne tienne, il s'empara de la première coupe de champagne venue et la vida goulûment.  
L'alcool l'emplit traîtreusement d'une chaleur bienfaitrice qui ne demandait qu'à être attisée. Sans perdre l'Espagnol des yeux, il se resservit un verre, puis un troisième… et encore un autre: et dire qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre domestique et que pourtant, qu'il était là à se souler aux frais de la princesse au milieu de tous ces snobinards pathétiques !  
Alors que ses pensées commençaient à s'embrumer, il vit enfin Fabrizio prendre congé de sa radasse et des vieux débris pour se diriger vers l'extérieur du chapiteau.  
L'occasion était trop belle.

Il se fraya un passage tant bien que mal, manquant par ailleurs de renverser tout son champagne sur la poitrine monstrueuse d'une énorme dondon et d'écraser ses petits pieds porcins.  
Enfin, il aperçut Fabrizio de dos, en train de fumer une cigarette, nonchalamment accoudé au portant de la tente.  
Thomas, au comble de l'excitation, dut s'arrêter une minute pour reprendre sa respiration.

A nous deux, maintenant.

- Blainville ! – manqua de s'étouffer l'Espagnol – Mais putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Ca…ca ne se voit pâaas, bébé ? Je..je…suis venu juste pour toâaaa - répondit le jeune homme, d'une voix mal assurée.

- Et tu es saoul, par dessus le marché ! Dégage d'ici ! Comment oses-tu seulement te montrer ? Pauvre idiot, attends que Nicolas découvre que tu lui as désobéi !

- Ha, ha tu crois qu'il va m'enfermer dans une cave pour me punir…? Oh attends, je confonds, je crois…

- Blainville, cesse tout de suite ton petit jeu…

- Mais bien sûr, MAITRE. Tout de suite, Maître – poursuivit Thomas avec férocité

A ces mots, Fabrizio devint livide

- Blainville, enfin… Thomas, je veux dire, ce qui s'est passé… J'avais beaucoup bu, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. J'ai eu un coup de folie…Je ne pensais rien de ce que j'ai pu dire.

- Mê..même quand tu disais que je n'appartenais qu'à toi ?

- Thomas, je suis désolé mais non, nous ne sommes pas liés par un serment inviolable ou je ne sais quelle connerie à la sauce Harry Potter. J'étais rond comme une barrique et oui, j'avais envie de te baiser mais ça s'arrête là. Nous n'allons pas vivre une belle histoire à la Taylor Swift et encore moins courir dans les champs de blé en nous tenant la main. Mon pauvre, tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir réchauffer un lit, tu sais…

Thomas sentit son âme se disloquer. En une multitude de morceaux qui se perdaient en lui pour ne plus jamais revenir.

- Tu es au courant que moi, je t'aime, espèce de salaud ? Que malgré toutes les horreurs que tu m'as fait subir, je suis prêt à m'abaisser plus bas que terre pour que seulement tu daignes me regarder ? Que je pense à toi nuit et jour ? Que vivre sans toi est un enfer ? TU LE SAIS CA, CONNARD ?

- Je peux avoir qui je veux, quand je veux, trésor. Pourquoi je perdrai ce luxe pour un petit caissier pleurnichard du Monoprix ? Nous n'avons rien et n'aurons jamais rien à faire ensemble.

- Tu mens. T'as juste peur ! Peur de ce que les autres pourraient dire !

- Le fait que tu sois ma seule expérience…de l'autre côté ne te rend pas unique. Je me contrefous de ce que les gens pourraient dire sur ma sexualité. Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne...  
Encore moins à toi.

Pour Thomas, ce fut alors comme si le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Il lui semblait que tous ses sens, déjà fortement mis à mal par l'ivresse, avaient subitement disparu. Seul persistait un immense vide. Une nuit sans fin qui l'enveloppait pour ne plus jamais se retirer.  
Sans prêter nulle attention au jeune homme, Fabrizio aspira une dernière bouffée de tabac, jeta son mégot négligemment et fit mine de retourner à l'intérieur du chapiteau.  
Cependant, avant d'y pénétrer, il glissa à l'oreille de l'infortuné secrétaire:  
« Je pourrais peut-être te rendre une petite visite, ce soir. Ces réunions familiales m'éreintent… Un petit remontant ne serait pas de refus. »

Thomas ravala avec difficulté ses sanglots. Il se dégoûtait : il n'était qu'un pauvre con naïf qui avait gaspillé des sentiments pour un type qui n'avait d'amour que pour lui-même. Vahina l'avait prévenu, tout le monde (jusqu'à Monsieur L. d'une certaine manière) l'avait prévenu…Mais non, il s'était entêté et maintenant, voilà ce qui restait de lui : un sac à vin avec un trou à la place du cœur.

S'essuyant les yeux d'un rapide revers de main, Thomas aperçut, dans l'entrebâillement de la tente, son ancien amant plastronnant au milieu de tous ces richards insipides. Écœuré de son triomphe ostentatoire, le jeune homme perdit toute contenance : non, il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Pas cette fois.  
Hors de lui, il s'avança d'un pas de furie vers le petit groupuscule. Il avait si bien perdu le contrôle de ses émotions qu'il ne perçut même pas que les conversations avaient cessé et que tous les regards étaient fixés sur Nicolas à qui revenait la lourde tâche du discours.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, amis, chère famille…Nous sommes réunis… »

Thomas s'approcha par derrière Fabrizio et lui murmura langoureusement :

- Cette nuit, c'est si loin…On a qu'à faire ça, maintenant.

- Blainville, putain mais tu es taré ! Fiche le camp d'ici !

- Pas avant ça…

- Fabrizio chéri, c'est qui ce type ? Qu'est-ce…? - s'exclama la compagne du jeune homme.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que l'inconnu embrassait avec force provocation un Fabrizio ébahi, sous les yeux révulsés de l'assistance bien-pensante.


	13. Chapter 13

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, Thomas se retrouva projeté en arrière avec violence, un flot de sang jaillissant de sa lèvre tuméfiée. Ahuri, il leva les yeux sur son amant, qui bouillait de rage et avait perdu toute contenance.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu veux montrer à ta pouffe un aperçu de ce que tu lui feras cette nuit ? Ou c'est juste avec moi, cette gentillesse particulière que tu as de me frapper à chaque fois qu'on se voit ? Montre à tout le monde qui tu es, mon amour ! »

Fabrizio, qui avait bu, mais infiniment moins que Thomas, tenta d'analyser la situation aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait.

« Sécurité ! S'il vous plait, quelqu'un pourrait il se charger d'évacuer cet ivrogne ? Vous voyez bien qu'il est dangereux ! »

« Pas aussi dangereux que toi, on dirait… » susurra une voix calme à son oreille. Fabrizio tressaillit. Son oncle se tenait derrière lui, le tenant fermement par le coude et l'exhortant à sortir de la tente.

Fabrizio jeta un coup d'œil éperdu sur le monde qui s'était rassemblé autour d'eux. Les vieilles femmes jugeaient, plissaient les yeux et soutenaient son regard avec provocation. Les hommes étaient gênés et tentaient de fuir, ramenés vers le centre de leurs intérêts par leurs épouses qui glapissaient que jamais, non jamais cela ne se serait produit au sein d'une famille comme il faut !

Tout le monde les regardait, dans un silence scrutateur, et Fabrizio sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas remettre les pieds parmi cette société qui le verrait à jamais comme un garçon dissipé qui n'avait aucune morale.

Toute sa nature passionnée concentra alors sa haine vers ces invités, ces gens médiocres à la vie mondaine superficielle, qui biberonnaient sûrement le soir quand le moment de faire chambre à part était venu.

Il avisa alors une petite fille en robe blanche à rubans, qui tirait la manche de sa mère depuis cinq minutes déjà.

« Maman, pourquoi les deux monsieurs se sont embrassés et se sont battus ? C'est passque c'est des omosessuels ? »

« Non, ma chérie, c'est le vilain monsieur blessé qui a trop bu, tu vois la police va venir et l'emmener. »

« Passqu'il est omosessuel ? »

« Euh… je ne sais pas, sans doute… » répondit étourdiment la mère, avide de ne rien manquer du savoureux spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux éblouis.

Thomas se tenait le nez et s'essuyait tant bien que mal avec une serviette qu'il avait trouvé sur une des tables. Nicolas tentait toujours d'emmener Fabrizio loin, tandis que celui-ci regardait le mépris qui suintait de cette foule bien née avec une horreur grandissante. Les murmures devenaient de plus en plus ronflants, une clameur s'éleva bientôt, critiquant et condamnant le comportement des jeunes hommes, en particulier de Thomas.

Thomas ne voyait plus rien en dehors de Fabrizio, qui avait l'air furieux. Mais pourquoi furieux ? Il n'avait fait que l'embrasser, rien de méchant ! Son esprit embrumé ne réalisait pas le drame social qui était en train de se jouer.

Il regarda son amant avec une supplication passionnée, un air perdu d'enfant qui veut qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Monsieur L. avait appelé la sécurité, et alors qu'il tentait d'entraîner son neveu, Abdel apparut pour déloger l'intrus.

Lorsqu'il vit Thomas sur le point de se faire malmener par cette brute de garde du corps, Fabrizio sentit tous ses sens se rebeller. Se dégageant d'un geste brusque, il se précipita sur le jeune caissier et voulu l'aider à quitter les lieux calmement. Thomas lui en fut reconnaissant, et la lueur de remerciement étonné que Fabrizio lu dans ses yeux lui apparut comme la meilleure et la plus attendrissante des récompenses qu'il avait eut de sa vie.

L'adrénaline qui coulait dans les veines de l'espagnol faisait disparaître l'alcool qui quelques minutes encore faisaient régner un doux état de plénitude dans son esprit.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, soutenant Thomas qui vacillait, un homme imposant lui barra le passage.

« Enfin, quoi, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Il ne va pas être puni ? Et ma fille, qu'est ce que vous en faites ? Elle est anéantie, c'est elle que vous devez soutenir ! »

Fabrizio jeta un œil sur « l'anéantie » qui twittait déjà ses malheurs avec délices.

Le pseudo beau père, un personnage très important probablement, puisqu'il avait la minceur des gens riches et le sigle des gens qui ont réussi sur sa cravate Hermès, continuait à vitupérer que cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça, enfin jeune homme !

Thomas commençait enfin à comprendre que tous ces gens en avaient après lui. Il se tenait plus droit, rougissait et ne souhait plus qu'une chose, disparaitre de la surface terrestre. Il repéra une ouverture dans la tente, et tenta de s'y faufiler d'une façon qu'il pensait extrêmement discrète, quand une main vigoureuse le rattrapa et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser langoureusement face à une foule en mal de sensations fortes. Ecarquillant les yeux, il se demanda furtivement ce qui avait pu pousser son amant à changer d'avais si brusquement, puis se laissa aller au plaisir d'être tenu si serré par l'homme dont il était amoureux.


	14. Chapter 14

Le scandale a une odeur. Acre, poisseuse, sirupeuse à en vomir comme le parfum capiteux et dépassée d'une cocotte d'un autre âge qui, en dépit de ses fards et de sa verroterie, ne serait plus qu'une carne décrépie tentant mal aisément de dissimuler les effluves doucereuses de la Mort.  
Et pourtant, cette puanteur n'aura jamais cessé d'attirer par milliers des carnassiers avides, humectant toujours l'air, babines retroussées, à sa recherche.  
De la noble bourgeoise au vieux satyre, de la mariée éplorée à l'oncle communiste ronflant, les yeux n'avaient plus assez des orbites pour scruter, disséquer, se délecter de la charogne.  
La bouche, aussi vermeille et pulpeuse qu'elle pouvait l'être, se tordait dans un rictus de satisfaction sardonique tandis que les prunelles luisaient… de haine ? De rancœur ? Ou simplement par excitation de la souillure ?  
Même l'orchestre avait cessé sa discrète musique de chambre pour mieux profiter du spectacle.  
Nicolas voyait tout cela. Il voyait ces yeux. Cette multitude de paires d'yeux qui semblait lui hurler que l'opprobre et la honte ne le quitteraient jamais.

C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Il saisit alors Fabrizio avec force et enjoignit Thomas à le suivre d'un regard qui laissait peu de place à l'interprétation. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, ses gestes semblaient à première vue précis et ordonnés mais l'observateur aguerri aura pu voir les phalanges exsangues, la face livide et le tremblement presque imperceptible des doigts sur la chair de Fabrizio.  
Ils purent se frayer un chemin sans peine, l'aura de menace de Monsieur L. était bien trop tangible pour que quiconque s'oppose à eux.  
Après quelques minutes, ils pénètrent dans la loge du concierge, homme mûr aux allures de vieux paysan, affairé pleinement à la contemplation télégénique de Claire Chazal tout en avalant sa soupe Knorr.  
Le pauvre ladre soudainement perturbé dans son souper, regarda avec hébètement les trois hommes.

« Monsieur, je suis désolé d'interrompre votre repas et de rompre votre tranquillité mais je souhaiterai m'entretenir en privé avec ces jeunes hommes. Y aurait-il un endroit qui pourrait faire l'affaire »

La voix de Nicolas faisait tant office d'autorité que le concierge, impressionné, s'adonna instantanément à d'obséquieuses considérations, offrant même sa modeste cuisine à ses messieurs et à peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il disparaissait, sa soupe Velouté Crème Deluxe en main, maugréant en aparté contre ces citadins dégénérés.

Une fois sûr que l'homme était bel et bien parti, Monsieur L. se tourna face à son neveu, le toisa avec fureur… et le gifla avec violence.

« Imbécile. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Passe encore que tu ne te respectes pas, mais je ne te laisserai pas salir ainsi notre nom. »

Thomas se sentit mal. Il eut semblé, aux mots de Nicolas, que Fabrizio s'était acoquiné avec la dernière des prostituées, une sale engeance de la vicissitude.

L'Espagnol accusa le coup. Mais loin de s'apitoyer, il se redressa davantage, l'allure fière.

Je leur ai donné ce qu'ils voulaient.

C'est pour ça que tu n'es qu'un idiot. Tu t'es abaissé à leur niveau ! A la sordidité de cette « plèbe qui fait de l'argent » !

Thomas crut bon de devoir intervenir :

Monsieur, c'est ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Fabri…Votre neveu voulait m'aider. Il m'a défendu ! J'ai agi si stupidement et je…

Un claquement de porte ne lui permit de terminer. Deux individus venaient de faire irruption dans la modeste cuisine : le pseudo beau-père, accompagné d'un jeune homme à la mise sérieuse, à peu près de l'âge de nos deux héros.

Ha Nicolas, vous voici avec les coupables ! Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous : vous avez toujours été homme de raison – tonna péremptoirement l'important personnage.

Bonjour, cher cousin – articula à son tour avec un sourire satisfait le jeune homme.

Aurélien, issu de l'obscure branche familiale canadienne, était un esprit d'une intelligence affutée mais hélas « premier degré ». Se définissant volontiers comme progressiste, féministe et amoureux des sciences, il se voulait politiquement incorrect et cynique. Gauchiste convaincu, il tombait parfois dans le cliché du réactionnaire doctorant.  
S'il vouait un culte à l'ascétisme de Nicolas, Aurélien méprisait ardemment Fabrizio : ses maîtresses, son m'as-tu-vu et son libertinage. Mais secrètement, il le jalousait. Né dans une famille modeste, le jeune homme, s'étant saigné au travail avec un résultat mitigé qui avait abouti à sa haine du système, avait vu son Ibérique cousin rafler toutes les palmes et les facilités. Fabrizio était beau, riche, séduisant, brillant, polémique sans le vouloir.  
Fabrizio était l'ennemi.

L'Espagnol, plus que conscient de l'hostilité de son cousin, ne s'en moquait pas moins éperdument.  
Il le considérait tout au plus comme un Rastignac frustré, affreusement sans humour, vieilli prématurément…  
Cependant, cette fois-ci, la venue impromptue de Aurélien eut le don de lui mettre les nerfs à vif.  
Quelle saloperie d'hypocrite !  
D'ordinaire, le Canadien aurait crié à qui voulait bien l'entendre que cette société « catholico-rupin- vieille noblesse-fin de race » était à « gerber », que peut importe leur sexe « deux individus ont droit de s'afficher » et blablabla…  
Mais ici, la minorité en question c'était Fabrizio.  
L'occasion de prendre sa revanche sur son éternel rival été bien trop belle. Et quand bien même il dût faire offense à ses sacro-saints principes.

« Mais je suis moi aussi ravi de te revoir, cousin ! – susurra l'Espagnol narquoisement – Mais je t'avoue que je suis un peu étonné… Toi du mauvais côté de la balance ! Toi, le parangon du libéralisme ! »

Le sourire triomphant d'Aurélien disparut presque aussitôt

Je défends ceux qui en vraiment besoin…Pas les pourceaux d'Epicure qui avancent déguisés pour mieux jouir de leur petit effet sur la galerie !

Thomas décida que définitivement, le brave Aurélien ne lui était guère sympathique tandis que Fabrizio, joueur, continuait à le provoquer :

Oh, que de mots forts et vifs, mon cher Aurélien ! Je ne te croyais pas si vindicatif ! Moi « Pourceau d'Epicure » ? Tout ça parce que j'ai embrassé mon copain ? Mais quel est donc mon tort ?

Thomas sentit son cœur se réchauffer étrangement aux mots de son amant.

Pfff, ne me fais pas rire ! – cria presque Aurélien, au bord de l'apoplexie – Ne fais pas comme si la cause homosexuelle avait une quelconque importance pour toi ! Ton numéro ne marche pas avec nous !

Assez ! Non ! Non mais pitié ! – interrompit Monsieur-Cravate-Hermes-Jai-grave-de-la-tune, en apostrophant Monsieur L, resté silencieux - Enfin, Nicolas ! Vous seuls pouvez arrêter ce vaudeville grotesque ! Congédiez donc ce…ce GIGOLO ! Envoyez Fabrizio prendre l'air quelque temps et …

JE NE SUIS PAS UN GIGOLO !- hurla Thomas avec haine – Vous pouvez pas comprendre que les gens puissent avoir des sentiments ? Qu'il puisse avoir autre chose qu'un rapport d'argent ? Vous pensez quoi ? Que tout le monde est comme vous ? Des momies desséchées, obnubilées par leur propre gloriole ?

Monsieur Trop-la-Classe-Trop-de-Fric faillit en manger sa cravate en soie sauvage. Mais Aurélien, retrouvant soudain son sang-froid, répondit à l'impudent d'une voix doucereuse, de celle dont on s'adresse à un enfant de 3 ans pas très futé :

- Voyons, voyons. Tu n'y crois pas sérieusement, n'est-ce pas ? Fabrizio est incapable de contact affectif prolongé, ne serait-ce que pour un chien. Dès qu'il sera sûr de son petit effet, il te laissera tomber. Pour une autre poufiasse qui lui coûtera plus cher que toi. Est-ce que tu es aussi bête que tu en as l'air ? Désolé mais c'est déjà vu et revu le coup de la secrétaire bécasse amoureuse de son…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever que son nez était déjà percuté par le poing massif de Fabrizio, qu'il tombait mollement à la renverse et poussait un cri de douleur pathétique :

MON NEZ ! MON NEZ ! Putain espèce d'enfoiré !

Sans même lui accorder un regard, l'Espagnol, tout en massant son poignet endolori, conclut calmement :

- Aurélien, sauf mon respect : Tu veux bien la fermer pour une fois ?


	15. Chapter 15

Vautré à terre, Aurélien, dont le visage disparaissait sous des bouillons de sang brunâtre, ne cessait de pousser des geignements plaintifs tandis que Monsieur Cravate–Hermès se tenait coi, visiblement sous le choc, marmottant un galimatias sourd où seuls des mots comme «déshonneur » ou « infamie » se détachaient distinctement.

Il était temps de réagir.

Resté silencieux jusqu'alors, Monsieur L s'avança vers les deux amants et s'écria :  
« Sortez. »  
Quoiqu'elle se voulut calme et mesurée, cette voix blanche, presque sépulcrale peinait à dissimuler les trémolos de colère qui la secouaient.  
Le visage de Nicolas, quant à lui, avait pris une tournure fantasmagorique : la vie semblait avoir quitté tout à fait ce masque exsangue où les prunelles seules, d'un noir compact, rougeoyaient démentiellement.  
Le sang encore chaud de son pugilat, Fabrizio tenta de se révolter alors que Thomas, tremblant, se recroquevilla presque complètement :

- Nico, enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- J'ai dit : Sortez. Dehors. Disparaissez.

Sentant que toute résistance était inutile, Thomas pressa gentiment le bras de l'Espagnol, l'enjoignant à partir.  
Blessé dans son souverain orgueil, Fabrizio consentit à contrecœur, non sans jeter un ultime regard de défi à son oncle.

Cependant, avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, Thomas perçut la poigne solide de son patron qui lui serrait fermement l'épaule :

- Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous – lui chuchota dans un souffle glacial Monsieur L.  
Je vous attends ce soir, dans ma chambre. Venez seul.

Etrangement, ce soir-là, comme pour moquer l'ombre menaçante de son tuteur, jamais Fabrizio n'offrit à son amant pareille exaltation des sens. Les baisers fiévreux, la caresse sensuelle des lèvres brûlantes sur sa peau entrainaient le jeune homme dans de telles abymes de plaisir qu'il en avait presque honte. Et pourtant, oui, pourtant, quel délice de s'abandonner entièrement aux caprices de ce fou qui l'enivrait jusqu'à l'insanité. L'Espagnol dépassa, en sensualité débridée, tout ce que sa nature violente pouvait laisser entrevoir. Il semblait qu'il aurait voulu mourir consumé dans ces ultimes étreintes, dans cette communion de la chair. Et quand enfin, rendant les armes, vaincu par le péché sublime, il s'effondra, suintant de ferveur amoureuse, Thomas ne put réprimer sa question :

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça, ce soir ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Sans le voir dans la pénombre, le jeune secrétaire sut que l'Espagnol souriait.

- Prends ça pour la conversion d'un « athée à l'amour », mon petit Blainville.

Face au silence du jeune homme, Fabrizio le sermonna d'une bourrade dans le bras :

- T'es vraiment une guimauve, Blainville. Une jolie guimauve mais une guimauve quand même. Il suffit qu'on te parle d' « amoûuuur » pour que tu deviennes tout chose, comme une fille. Je vais finir par t'appeler Princesse Peach !

Thomas s'empourpra

- Et toi, t'es même pas fichu d'être sérieux 5 secondes ! Il faut toujours que tu me tournes en ridicule… Peut-être qu'ils ont raison après tout… Je ne suis qu'un…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que son amant lui agrippait le bras avec violence

- Après tout ce que j'ai infligé à ces culs terreux bien pensants, tu oses encore dire ça ?

- C'est peut-être moins pour moi que pour les humilier. Tu n'es certainement pas le dernier qui a l'horreur des conventions et tu serais plutôt provocateur dans l'âme…

Soudain, toutes les paroles cruelles, mesquines, odieuses lui revenaient sournoisement en mémoire

- « Nous n'avons et n'aurons jamais rien à faire ensemble. », n'est-ce pas ? –ajouta-t-il, lugubre

- Tu veux vraiment remettre ça sur le tapis, hein ?

- Oui, parce que j'aimerais que tu sois honnête. Une fois ne serait pas trop demander…

Pour toute réponse, Fabrizio partit dans un grand éclat de rire, essayant d'attirer à lui le jeune homme :

- Ha, ha, tu sais que tu es vraiment chiant, Blainville ? Allez, viens !

Mais Thomas, furax, se déroba furieusement aux élans de son amant avant de se lever avec fracas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? – lança l'Espagnol, surpris de cette soudaine mutinerie

- Je vais prendre l'air. Tu m'étouffes – rétorqua, acerbe, Thomas en se rhabillant à la hâte

L'heure était tardive (voire matinale) et après la tourmente de la veille, le château résonnait étrangement d'un silence religieux. Les quelques candélabres encore allumés distillaient une lumière maigre, transformant les pompeux portraits des illustres propriétaires passés en figurines monstrueuses.  
Le jeune homme frissonna, pas tant à cause de la fraicheur que de la sensation que tous ces yeux peints, putti, allégories, victoires, muses antiques, héros mythologiques l'observaient, inquisiteurs.  
Pour fuir ce tribunal oppressant, Thomas poussa la lourde porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin intérieur.  
A contrario du sinistre du château, la nuit, aussi noire qu'elle fut, dans son discret concert de hululements, chant de grillons et froissements d'herbes, l'apaisa. Il alluma une cigarette volée à Fabrizio – il n'avait pas l'habitude de fumer mais décidemment, il n'avait plus vraiment de principes - et aspira nerveusement une bouffée pour catharsiser sa colère.  
Pouvait-on seulement faire confiance à un type qui, la minute avant de vous embrasser sauvagement, vous a traité comme un chien (et même moins)?  
Il ruminait de sombres pensées tout en continuant à inspirer compulsivement du monoxyde de carbone par paquets quand soudain, un bruit l'interpella.  
Ce n'avait rien à voir avec le ronron monotone de l'aube.  
Non, on aurait dit un pas. Sec, précis, fendant l'air avec rapidité.  
Thomas, par réflexe, se redressa, comme pour paraître plus imposant, et scruta la campagne avec inquiétude.  
Avait-il rêvé ?  
Non, non, qu'est-ce que c'était que…?  
Cette ombre noire qui grandissait au fur et à mesure…  
Le jeune homme, biberonné aux fictions les plus sordides (The Walking Dead, American Horror Story), sentait l'angoisse le gagner. Un rôdeur venu cambrioler? Un marginal sanguinaire? Un esprit malsain ?  
La chose s'approchait davantage et Thomas cherchait déjà un moyen de se défendre quand…

- Blainville ! Avez-vous vu un revenant pour avoir ces yeux de merlan frit ?

Monsieur L., revêtu de sa longue pelisse noire et tenant à la main une vieille lanterne vermoulue, se dressait de tout son long.

- Monsieur ! Mais….Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Devant l'air effaré du jeune homme, Nicolas éclata de rire :

- Eh bien, mon cher Blainville, n'ayant pas eu l'honneur de votre visite ce soir, il fallait bien que je tue le temps, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et j'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'y pas mieux que l'aube naissante pour profiter de ces jardins, trop…grouillants le jour à mon goût.

Le rendez-vous ! Il n'y pensait plus !

- J'ai…j'ai…

- Vous avez oublié, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, je vous avoue que cela me surprend : peu de gens osent me désobéir lorsque je suis en colère. Vous devez aimer plus que de raison mon neveu, Monsieur Blainville.

Se remémorant l'éprouvante soirée et son lot d'humiliations, Thomas préféra se réfugier dans un silence gêné.

- Allons, allons, nous parlerons de ça à l'intérieur. Vous me semblez peu couvert pour une longue conversation, exposé aux frimas …Me suivez-vous ?

Bien évidemment, le jeune homme n'y tenait pas plus que ça mais les échappatoires lui manquaient.  
Aussi, se retrouva-t-il contraint de suivre la silhouette fantomatique dans un dédale de chemins sinueux d'abord puis d'étroits couloirs obscurs…  
au risque plusieurs fois, à bout de souffle, de perdre Nicolas de vue, tant celui-ci semblait « transplaner » plutôt que marcher.

« Il y a vraiment quelque chose de pas très net avec ce type… »

Enfin, au terme d'un périple interminable, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aile un peu en retrait où logeait Monsieur L.  
L'imposante porte en chêne s'ouvrit sur une chambre austère, exiguë, très loin des fastes du reste de la demeure. L'unique secrétaire croulait sous une paperasse monstrueuse, menaçant d'engloutir le frêle ordinateur qui y trônait. Le sol n'était pas en reste, tapissé d'un nombre tout aussi impressionnant de dossiers, papiers mais aussi - à la grande surprise de Thomas – livres à la reliure doctorante.

- J'aime emporter toujours un peu de lecture où je vais – rétorqua Nicolas devant l'air perplexe du jeune homme – Ca occupe généralement merveilleusement bien les nuits où le sommeil se dérobe.

Malgré lui, un ouvrage attira l'attention de Thomas. Contrairement aux autres manuscrits, sa couverture était médiocre, tachée et jaunie par l'attaque des années. Le genre de bouquin à 3 francs six sous qu'on achète chez un brocanteur peu méticuleux.  
On parvenait tout juste à déchiffrer le titre, à moitié effacé : Aurélia  
Profitant que son patron ait les yeux tournés vers son ordinateur, le jeune homme ramassa l'étrange livre pour en feuilleter quelques pages rongées par l'usure.  
Sur les 70 pages, de nombreux passages avaient été soulignés fébrilement, les marges étouffaient sous d'hiéroglyphiques annotations étriquées…  
Thomas allait refermer ce recueil sibyllin quand une épitaphe, griffonnée à la hâte, l'interpella :

A A.  
Seule étoile de ma nuit.

- Vous connaissez ce livre, Monsieur Blainville ?

Thomas sursauta tant et si bien que le dit livre lui échappa des mains pour s'écraser aux pieds de Monsieur L.

- Euh, non… Je…

- J'aime vos réponses très construites, Monsieur Blainville. Donc je vous le redemande, savez-vous de quoi traite ce livre ?

- Non, euh… non. C'est la première fois que je le vois, je dois avouer…

- Et vous qui paradez avec votre Pouchkine ! Triste jeunesse qui ne connaît pas ses propres auteurs ! Nerval, Monsieur Blainville ! Un livre terrible qu'Aurélia : la femme aimée, perdue à jamais, devient la seule étoile au firmament de la raison chancelante. Elle n'est plus Aurélia, elle est la silencieuse expiation de sa descente aux enfers…  
Connaissez-vous l'Amour Fou, Monsieur Blainville ? Pas celui qui nous abreuve de la sensiblerie idiote d'une bluette adolescente mais celui qui nous détruit ? Celui qui nous consumera avec lui ?  
Vous prétendez savoir ce que c'est, Monsieur Blainville ?

Thomas sentit son sang affluer en masse à son visage. Il avait perdu toute sa timidité et sa retenue :

- Je ne vous croyais pas comme ça. Vous vous dites progressiste, indifférent à tout… Alors qu'en vérité, comme tout à chacun, vous avez peur du qu'en-dira-t-on !

- Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour vous permettre de me juger, Monsieur Blainville. D'autre part, je vous rappelle que vous avez saccagé mon magasin, vous êtes saoulé à un mariage où vous n'étiez pas invité, eu une conduite proprement indécente (et j'eus dit ça si Fabrizio avait été une jeune femme), avez par conséquent ruiné l'échange de vœux d'un membre de ma famille…et pourtant, au lieu de vous congédier comme un malpropre (ce que comme quoi, vous vous êtes comporté), je me tiens face à vous, d'égal à d'égal. Alors Monsieur Blainville, suis-je vraiment votre ennemi ?

- Je sais très bien ce que vous allez faire. Comme Giorgio Germont, vous allez m'invoquer des raisons d'Etat pour que je quitte Fabrizio pour ne pas le priver de son sacro-saint statut social en le contrebalançant à mon amour pour lui. Vous allez dire : Si vous l'aimez vraiment, vous le ferez etc. Et je vous répondrai, Monsieur que non seulement nous ne sommes plus au XIXème, mais que Fabrizio a une telle horreur de sa famille que vos arguments sont tout simplement absurdes. Il réussira même mieux sans elle.  
Quant à moi, que ma famille me suive ou pas, ça m'est égal.  
Je suis fou amoureux de Fabrizio et pour ça, je suis capable de tout.

Suite à cette tirade émouvante, Monsieur L garda le silence quelques secondes. Puis sortit de sa pelisse un paquet de feuilles blanches froissées.

- Même après avoir lu ceci ?

Il s'agissait d'historiques de conversations mail. L'expéditeur était comme de bien entendu, Fabrizio et le nombre de destinataires était si important qu'on pouvait soupçonner une liste de diffusion.  
Les mails en tant que tel ressemblaient à un récit parodique où le narrateur, jeune dandy hédoniste, décidait, par ennui, de ruiner la vie d'une pauvre caissière de son empire « mignonne petite bécasse ». L'ensemble était agrémenté de remarques obscènes (« Je l'ai baisée correct ») et de sarcasmes appuyés et franchement cruels sur les états d'âmes de cette pauvre chose, « cette conne, espèce de Barbie ectoplasmique aux réflexions aussi intenses qu'une élève de 4ème ».  
Au bout de trois-quatre pages de ces horreurs, Thomas était tant en proie au chagrin qu'il lança les feuillets incriminés au visage de Monsieur L.

- Vous êtes content de vous, n'est-ce pas ? – hurla-t-il presque, les yeux rouges et révulsés.

Thomas, je suis désolé… Je sais que c'est très douloureux pour vous mais il faut vous rendre à l'évidence : Fabrizio n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Vous vous êtes fourvoyez, c'est compréhensible, c'est humain mais vous n'êtes pas un objet. Et quand bien même vous aimez profondément celui qui vous traite comme tel…Respectez-vous.

Les spasmes et les sanglots secouaient si fortement le jeune homme qu'il ne parvenait plus qu'à peine à respirer.

- Allez vous faire foutre ! Allez vous faire foutre ! – parvint-il enfin à articuler avant de sortir en trombe.

Nicolas demeura seul.  
Oui, il n'aurait pas du faire ça. Oui, il avait vu que Fabrizio avait changé, qu'il aimait sincèrement le jeune secrétaire. Oui, il avait agi ainsi délibérément…  
Au milieu du capharnaüm, il aperçut « Aurélia ». Il le ramassa et l'ouvrit à la page de garde, caressant les mots bleutés :  
« A A.  
Seule étoile de ma nuit. »

Ambre.  
Il l'avait déjà perdu deux fois. Quand elle s'était mariée à cet imbécile d'Henri, si beau, si comme il faut. Puis quand elle s'était éteinte, si blanche dans ce foutu lit d'hôpital.  
Il l'avait cru perdue à jamais. Son Aurélia à lui.  
Et ensuite, Thomas était arrivé.  
Il ressemblait tant à sa mère.  
Et maintenant, il était à lui…  
Non, il y avait Fabrizio.  
Il aimait Fabrizio.  
Fabrizio l'aimait.

De rage, Nicolas envoya le recueil à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Si il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, il avait juré devant Dieu que personne ne l'aurait.


	16. Chapter 16

Monsieur L. se sentit soudain las et vide. Comment pouvait-il prétendre à l'amour d'un garçon pour qui il n'était rien, s'étant toujours tenu à l'écart de son éducation ? Vouloir le séparer de Fabrizio, lui montrer ces lettres… C'était abject. Comme lui, comme cette bête monstrueuse qu'il avait nourrit secrètement au fond de son âme, lui jetant en pâture tous les sentiments qu'il avait jadis voués à Ambre, et qui ne servaient plus qu'à ronger un esprit torturé. Monsieur L., le désespoir hideux se terrant au fond d'une salle de bal, regardant d'un air sinistre les jeunes femmes appâtées par l'aura de mystère de l'homme… et par son compte en banque bien fourni.

Il ferma les yeux et huma les dernières effluves de vie qui subsistaient après le passage de Thomas. Des orbes embaumant l'atmosphère pendant quelques minutes, puis éclatant au contact de la peau glacée de Nicolas.

Il sentit aussitôt une vague déferlante de souffrance cuisante et de bonheur intense le traverser.

La vie. Tandis qu'il ressentait la douleur amère de la passion inavouée, il vivait. Le reste du temps, qu'était il ? Un être de plus sur cette terre de vaines occupations, s'agitant pour gagner un peu plus d'argent, s'achetant quelques babioles nouvelles qui lui procureraient de passagers frissons de possession.

La vie. Il devait à tout prix la maintenir en lui, ne pas redevenir ce Nicolas froid et hautain que rien n'atteignait, depuis qu'il avait perdu sa raison d'être.

Ses mains fines tremblaient, voletaient au dessus de son bureau, à la recherche de l'instrument libérateur, l'objet encore inconnu qui résoudrait sa torpeur létale.

Alors que son esprit errait, embrumé dans un lent tourbillon de pensées, ses doigts effleurèrent un froid incisif qui laissa une traînée rouge sombre lorsqu'il s'appuya sur le bureau.

Nicolas regarda le petit coupe papier affûté qu'il avait vivement rejeté à son contact. Sans davantage réfléchir, il saisit le manche en écailles. Une immense souffrance pouvait elle se racheter par une souffrance moindre ? Tristement, un éclair écarlate se brisa sur la blancheur du bras, provoquant un fugace sentiment de liberté. Pouvait on délaisser la vaine humanité en sacrifiant son corps ? Monsieur L. se laissa glisser à terre, continuant d'assener de douces blessures à son âme.

Nous laisserons Monsieur L. au sort que le compatissant lecteur voudra bien qualifier, pour rejoindre Thomas, qui n'était pas dans une situation plus enviable. Il ne pouvait pas réfuter la preuve que Fabrizio avait été odieux, mais c'était le passé, et plus il y pensait, plus le jeune caissier voulait oublier ce qu'il avait vu chez Monsieur L.

Alors qu'il trépignait dans sa chambre au manoir, il prit la décision de retourner chez Nicolas, de prendre ces lettres et de les brûler. S'il les faisait disparaître, pensait il avec douleur, elles ne pourraient plus l'atteindre.

Il était en chemin, traversant les sombres couloirs, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd et répété. Il tendit l'oreille et suivit le son jusqu'au sous-sol, retrouvant la pièce secrète où il s'était passé tellement de choses… Le rouge lui monta aux joues au souvenir de la nuit sordide qui l'avait enroulé dans une luxure pauvre, dégradante et pourtant addictive… Comme l'instant qu'il venait de partager avec Fabrizio était différent ! Et pourtant, Thomas ne pu s'empêcher de regretter… Il secoua la tête pour chasser une pensée inconvenante.

Les coups se faisaient plus terribles au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans le labyrinthe au papier peint jauni et décollé par endroit. Il découvrait des portes secrètes qu'on n'avait pas pris la peine de refermer, des salles vides qui puaient le mépris de l'autre.

Les coups avaient cessé. Il entendait maintenant une sorte de halètement, perdu dans l'obscurité. L'electricité n'avait pas été installée dans cette aile du sous sol, et Thomas avançait à la lueur de son IPhone. Il avançait péniblement, se heurtant de temps en temps à une table perdue sur le passage, à divers objets qu'on aurait dit lancé là pour décourager l'éventuel visiteur, pour ralentir sa course… Thomas se passa une main sur le front et s'efforça de faire taire la voix qui lui disait de fuir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur, je suis là, je vais te sortir de là. »

Thomas sursauta. La voix de Fabrizio résonnait, distincte et douce, juste à côté de lui.

Pourtant, il n'était nulle part.

« Sèche tes larmes, je m'occupe de toi. »

Thomas chercha des yeux une entrée, une porte qui lui permettrait de rejoindre son amant. Ce n'était pourtant pas à lui qu'il s'adressait ? Il évita de marcher sur un chat empaillé auquel il manquait les yeux, et sursauta à nouveau quand la voix, claire et si proche, s'éleva à nouveau.

Cette fois, elle était suivie d'une autre voix, un chuchotement plutôt, un chuchotement rauque qui tenait plus du râle que de la voix humaine… Thomas sentit son cœur se figer. Quel monstre vivait donc là ?

Il fallait qu'il remonte au plus vite, d'autant plus que la voix étrange s'égrenait maintenant en chuchotement rocailleux, tout près de ses oreilles. Il écarta les toiles d'araignée visqueuses qui pendaient devant son visage et renversa un vieux chandelier posé sur une cheminée. Le jeune homme tressaillit au fracas épouvantable qui désignait sa présence avec autant de précision qu'une lumière crue.


End file.
